Dulces mentiras
by Miu-nia
Summary: Ranma y Akane llevan casados tres meses pero que pasara si ranma le esconde algo con cada "te amo" es solo una mentira es una dulce mentira que akane quiere creer pero que llegara a destruir su corazon
1. Cap 1 Mentías cuando me decías te amo

**_DULCES MENTIRAS _**

**_PROLOGO _**

_Era una mañana tranquila en el Dojo Tendo cuando una chica se levantaba Rumbo a la cosina para saludar a su hermana mayor _

_Akane:Buenos días kasumi ^_^_

_Kasumi :A Buenos dias akane...y Ranma no se a despertado aun? ^_^_

_Akane: Kasumi ya sabe que ese tonto se despierta tarde ¬_¬ _

_Kasumi: Sera mejor que lo despiertes o llegaran tarde a la universidad _

_Akane:Y PORQUE YO!?_

_Naviki: Porque es tu esposo,novio y amigo _

_Akane: ¬/¬ Buenos dias naviki _

_Kasumi: Buenos dias naviki ^_^_

_Naviki:Buenos dias!_

_Kasumi:En todo caso naviki tiene razon akane llevan tres meses de a verse casado _

_Akane: Esta bien yo voy a despertarlo_

_**AKANE POV:**_

_Tienes razón llevo tres meses de a verme casado con ranma y a verle dicho lo que siento por el lo bueno es que el si me correspondió y nos volvimos novios hasta que papa y el tío genma lo descubrieron y se entusiasmaron pero yo y ranma desidimos la fecha de nuestra boda aquel día nunca lo olvidare el momento en que le dije que yo lo AMABA! y en lo que sucedió antes de eso_

_**Flash Back**_

_Akane:RANMA TE QUIERES APURAR VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE POR TU CULPA!_

_Ranma: Ya voy...no se de que te quejas deberías estar acostumbrada que lleguemos tarde y esta vez no fue mi culpa ¬_¬_

_Akane: Como que no es tu culpa fuiste tu el que se despertó tarde no yo_

_Ranma: Si pero como siempre tu "linda" manera de despertarme nos retraso_

_Akane: Te eche agua helada por que el la unica forma de despertarte idiota!_

_Ranma: Pero yo no te pedi que me esperaras...ya veo no querias estar lejos de mi no es asi akane_

_Akane: CLARO QUE NO YO TE ESPERE PORQUE..._

_Ranma: Lo sabia no podias estar lejos del gran Ranma saotome_

_Akane:(Golpe con su Mazo)_

_Ranma:AUCH PERO QUE TE PASA?!_

_Akane:Eso te pasa por egosentrico_

_Ranma:Tu siempre tan "delicada" Marimacho _

_Akane:Eres un..._

_Shampoo:AIREN shampoo esta feliz de verte tu tambien feliz de ver a shampoo (restregando tu cara con la de ranma)_

_Ranma:Sh..shampoo que haces no te me pegue asi (tratando de safarse)_

_Akane:Bueno te dejo ranma para que te divietas con shampoo se les ven muy unidos adios (enpiesa a caminar)_

_Ranma:AKANE ESPERA!_

_Shampoo:airen dejar a chica violenta y tener cita con shampoo_

_Ranma:Lo siento shampoo pero tengo que ir ala universidad adios_

_Shampoo:AIREN ESPERA!_

Akane:que diablos le pasa a ese idiota /pero es el idiota que amo/

Ranma:AKANE ESPERA!DETENTE

Akane:(gira) que quieres porque no te vas a divertirte con shanpoo

Ranma: Sabes lo que pasa creo que estas celosa

Akane:si como no yo celosa de ti nunca

Ranma :si si como digas mejor vamos o llegamos tarde

Akane:ok!

asi concluyeron las clases normal mente hasta que llego la hora de salida ranma esperaba a akane en la puerta de salida de la Universidad pero cuando vio que akane estaba cerca iva caminando donde se encontraba hasta que...

Shanpoo:AIREN!(se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa cerca de los labios)

Akane:RANMA!

Ranma:A...Akane te lo puedo explicar yo...

Akane:No tienes nada que explicar eres un IDIOTA TE ODIO!(sale corriendo)

Ranma:AKANE NO TE VALLAS!

Shampoo:Aire dejar ir a chica violenta y salir con shampoo(intenta besarlo)

Ranma:(se quita a shampoo de encima) Shampoo escuchame no saldré contigo ni ahora ni nunca escuchaste

shampoo:pero airen...

Ranma: ESCUCHA YO NO TE AMO A LA ÚNICA QUE QUIERO DE PROMETIDA ES AKANE NADIE MAS

shampoo:Airen tu deber es amar a shampoo ser leyes de tribu amazonas por lo que tu y shampoo..

Ranma:NO ME INPORTA TUS ESTUPIDAS LEYES NO ME CASARE CONTIGO ENTENDISTE (se va)

Akane:/porque siempre caigo el no me ama pero es tan dificil/

**TOC/TOC**

akane:Quien es?

Ranma: Soy yo akane ábreme la puerta

Akane:...vete ranma

Ranma no me ire hasta que me escuches

Akane:no quiero escucharte

Ranma:(se va hasta la ventana de la habitación de akane)

Akane:RANMA que haces aquí sal de aqui ahora mismo

Ranma:NO no me ire hasta que me escuches

Akane:Si no te vas tu me voy yo (dirigiéndose ala puerta)

Ranma:(Le pesca el brazo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta)

Akane:SUELTAME!

Ranma:no pienso soltarte

Akane:(ejerciendo fuerza) sueltame

Ranma: basta akane

Akane:No hasta que me sueltes

Ranma:si lo ago te vas a ir

Akane:pues claro que si

En eso ranma tumba a akane el la cama el encima de ella sobre 4 pasas sujetando ambas manos de akane sobre su cabeza posiendo una pierna en la entrepierna de akane para que no mueva sus piernas

Akane:PERO QUE HACES PERVERTIDO!

Ranma:No soy un pervertido...escucha akane no entiendo porque te molesta que se me pegue shanpoo o ukio incluso kodashi y dices que no estas celosa

Akane:(volte acia otro lado)

Ranma:Akane mirame responde ¿que el lo sientes por mi? dime la verdad

Akane/que ago/ yo pues tu...

Ranma:akane dímelo porfavor

Akane:(susurro) te amo

Ranma:Que?

akane:(vuelve a susurrar) te amo

Ranma:abla mas fuerte no te escucho

Akane:DIJE QUE TE AMO IDIOTA

Ranma:En.. Enserio lo dices akane O/o

Akane:s..si pero si tu no sientes lo mismo lo en...

akane no pudo continuar ya que ranma la beso en los labios que en shok pero poco a poco enpeso a corresponder el beso de ranma

Ranma:Yo tambien Te amo Akane

Akane:Ranma...

se vuelven a Besar al principio el beso se torno tierno y despacio pero luego el ranma le toco el labio de akane con la lengua pidiendo permiso para profundisar el Beso akane abrió lentamente los labios dejando espacio para que la lengua de ranma se deslizara por sus labios jugando con la lengua de akane por un rato hasta que el oxigeno se iso presente separandose y mirandose a los ojos

Ranma:akane te gustaria ser mi novia?

Akane:Claro que si ranma

**_FIN DEL FLACK BACK_**

_Akane: Despues de eso nos mantuvimos en secreto hasta que me case con ranma ase tres meses _

_Akane subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que ella y ranma conpartian juntos ranma mudo sus cosas a la abitacion de akane ,tenian un mueble grande para su ropa una cama matrimonial con mesita de noche a ambos lados _

_Akane:Ranma despierta es tarde llegaremos tarde _

_Ranma:mmm cinco minutos mas Akane _

_Akane:Nada de "ciento minutos akane" llegaremos tarde otra vez _

_Ranma:...(sigue dormido)_

_Akane:RANMA DESPIERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE(tirando agua encima) _

_Ranma:AAAA PERO QUE TE PASA AKANE_

_Akane: llegaremos tarde otra vez _

_Ranma: Bueno ya me levanto pero porque me isite esto?_

_Akane: hacerte que?_

_Ranma: Porque me dejaste abrazando a una almuada sabes que me gusta despertar contigo en mis brazos_

_Akane: Perdon La proxime vez sera si?_

_(akane se acerca a ranma y le da un beso en los labios)_

_Ranma: Esta bien...Akane?_

_Akane:si ranma?_

_Ranma:Te amo_

_Akane:Yo tambien _

_Pero akane no sabia que esa dulce palabra que a ella tanto le gustaba escuchar de la boca de ranma seria la razon por la cual akane se le rompería el corazón en pedaciotos_

_**- FIN DEL CAP 0 PROLOGO **_

_**yo: Ranma eres muy malo con Akane**_

_**Ranma: YO pero ahora que ise **_

_**Yo:ya lo veras MUAJAJJAJAJA**_

_**Ranma: Sabes me das miedo**_

_**Yo:lo se ya me lo an dicho antes ...bueno aqui termino mi primer cap espero que le aya gustado ^_^**_

_**Ranma:si si como tu digas ¬¬**_

_**Yo:Ranma si sigues asi te are besar a kuno**_

_**Ranma:M..ME callo me callo pero no lo agas**_

_**Yo:ajaja beuno adios **_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_DULCES MENTIRAS _**

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Mentías cuando me decías "te amo"_**

akane y ranma se dirigían ala universidad como siempre akane iba en la cera y ranma arriba de la cerca pero cerca de hay apareció una chica con la que ranma tenia una amistad desde la infancia

Ranma:Oye ukio hola!

Ukio:Ran-chan hola...(mira fijamente a akane) a hola akane

Akane:/si las miradas mataran ukio me hubiera matado hace mucho/ hola

Ukio:Ran-chan nos vamos juntos

Ranma:Claro ukio Bueno vamonos ukio,akane

Akane/ukio:ok!

Al llegar ala universidad cada uno se iba a sus salones Ranma y Akane compartían salon y ukio iba en un salon distinto

Akane:Bueno al final llegamos

Ranma:Crei que no llegariamos

Akane: Ranma después de clases por que no vamos a tomar un helado?ademas tengo algo que decirte

Ranma:mmm si me parece bien no tenemos nada que hacer

Akane:si!(le muestra una sonrisa que tanto le gusta a ranma)

Ranma:/pero que linda se ve cuando sonríe/ pero aprovechando que estamos solos (se acerca a akane)

Akane(sonrojada) es..espera ranma alguien nos podría ver

Ranma: y que eres mi esposa tengo derecho a besarte

akane iba a contestar pero ranma le captura en un beso. akane separandose un poco para poder respirar en eso ranma aprovecha y desliza su lengua en la boca de akane

Ranma:..akane te amo(la apolla en la pared)

akane:yo tambien te amo

ranma empiesa a besar el cuello de akane y dejando marcas en su camino, akane le sube la cabeza para volver a besar a ranma asi estuvieron un rato hasta que se escucharon pasos que se acercaban

Akane:ran...ranma para alguien viene

Ranma/porque siempre interrumpen/ (enojado) Esta bien pero esto no se que dara asi akane

Akane:jajaja bueno

Yuka:Buenos dias akane

Sara:buenos dias akane y ranma

hiroshi:hola ranma

daisuke:hola ranma,akane

Ranma/Akane:Buenos dias

Asi ranma se fue a hablar con sus amigos y akane con sus amigas tocan la campana y empiezan las clases akane prestaba mucha atención pero desviaba su mirada para observar a ranma que dormía tranquilamente ala hora de el receso Ukio fue a buscar a Ranma para almorzar juntos cosa que no salio sapercivido por akane

Ranma:Lo Siento Ukio pero almorzare con akane

Ukio:Pero ranma...vamos solo hoy ademas tengo que preguntarte algo importante

Ranma(pensando) Bueno acepto (mira a akane) AKANE VOY A ALMORZAR CON UKIO

Akane: mmm Esta bien ve (enojada)

Ranma salio corriendo con Ukio dejando a akane desconcertada preguntándose que es lo que quería decirle ukio a ranma

_**-CON RANMA Y UKIO**_

Ranma: Que es lo que querías decirme ukio

Ukio:(acercandose a ranma) Ranma queria preguntarte si hoy te gustaría salir conmigo después de las clases

Ranma:Lo siento pero tengo que salir con akane

Ukio: Vamos Ranma inventale algo y salgamos juntos a ver una pelicula SII?

Ranma:ja no te puedo decir que no (le da un beso en la frente)

_**-CON AKANE Y SUS AMIGAS**_

Akane:(mirando hacia la ventana)

yuka:akane

akane:...

yuka:akane me escuchas

sara:AKANEEEE

Akane:(susto) pero que te pasa no me grites asi

yuka:esque no nos escuchabas akane

Akane:lo siento estoy pensando

yuka/sara:pensando?

akane:si que es lo que iba a decirle ukio a ranma

yuka:akane cres que ranma y ukio tengan algo?

Akane:Que?porque dices eso /no lo creo ranma no seria capaz/

Sara:akane ultimamente ranma pasa mucho tiempo con ukio y cada vez que lo invitas el acepta pero aparece ukio lo invita el mismo dia y el en vez de decirle que no acepta

yuka:lo que queremos decir es que ranma elige a ukio en vez de ti

Akane:es lógico es su amiga de la nfancia

yuka:pero elige a una amiga en vez de su esposa?

Akane:Les digo la verdad hoy saldré con ranma a comer un helado despues de las clases

(ranma entra al salon)

Ranma:Akane tienes un momento?

Akane:si que pasa ranma?

Ranma:Sobre lo de esta tarde

Akane:cuando vamos a comer un helado?

Ranma: Si...tengo que cancelarla

Akane: Pero porque tienes que quedarte después de clases?

Ranma:No es que pues Ukio me invito a ver una pelicula después de clase y..

Akane: Esta bien ve con ella (desilucion)

Ranma:ENSERIO GRACIAS BUENO AKANE DESPUES ME DICES LO QUE QUERIAS DECIRME ADIOS(se va)

yuka:ves akane te lo dijimos el prefiere estar con ukio que contigo

Akane:.. bueno me voy chicas adios (se levanta de su asiento)

Sara/yuka:si adios akane cuidate

akane salio de clase dirigiéndose a la salida de la universidad cuando ve a ranma y ukio caminado

Akane:podria ser que ranma me esta enga../NO...no puedo desconfiar en ranma/ (se va corriendo a su casa)

akane iba mirando el piso cuando derrepente choca con alguien y cae al piso

Akane:Lo siento no fue mi intencion (adolorida)

Voz:No no hay problema te encuentras bien?(la ayuda a levantarse)

Akane:si gracias...mi nombre es akane tendo

voz:mi nombre es Ryo Atshushi llamame Ryo

Akane:gusto en conocerte Ryo (sonriendole)

Ryo:(sonrojo) no..no hay problema..bueno me tengo que ir espero verte otra vez akane (se va)

Akane:si adios /que agradable/

**_DOJO TENDO_**

_Akane:ya llegue (cerrando la puerta)_

_Kasumi:hola akane justo ivamos a cenar..y ranma_

_Akane:(enojo) se fue a ver una pelicula con Ukio_

_Kasumi:ya veo bueno ven _

_Akane:lo siento kasumi pero no tengo hambre saldre un rato_

_Kasumi:bueno esta bien pero te dejare la comida refrigerando para que despues si tienes hambre la calientes si?_

_Akane:Gracias Kasumi (se va a su habitación)_

_Akane se baña y viste rápido para luego dirigirse al parque..cuando llega ve a ranma con ukio sentados en una banca por lo que akane se escondo atrás de unos arbustos_

_Ukio:Estubo buena la pelicula no ranma?_

_Ranma:..ee si..estubo buena_

_ukio:Ranma que pasa?_

_Ranma:no nada estaba pensando_

_Ukio:Pensabas en akane no? (enojada)_

_Ranma: eee no claro que no_

_Ukio:Me voy a mi casa ranma ya que no me quieres (se levanta)_

_Ranma:Espera ukio (le toma el brazo) tu sabes que no _

_UKio:ranma responde me algo _

_Ranma:lo que quieras _

_Ukio:a ti te gusta akane?_

_Ranma:Que? _

_Ukio:Estas enamorado de akane?_

_Akane:(detras de los arbustos)porque se demora tanto en responder? /sera que ranma no...tranquila akane el te dijo que te ama /_

_Ranma:Es ovia la respuesta ukio tu lo sabes_

_Ukio:no no lo se ranma _

_Ranma:Ukio(se acerca a la cara de ukio)tu sabes que yo no siento nada por akane_

_Ukio:enserio(sonrojada)_

_Ranma:...si /eso creo/_

_Akane escucho todo tenia ganas de salir corriendo y llorar pero siguio escuchando_

_Ukio: Entonces porque te casaste con ella?_

_Ranma:no lo se_

_ukio:Entonces por que le dices "te amo akane" no ves que akane cree que es verdad?_

_Ranma:se lo digo porque pues no quiero acerla sufrir pero ala que quiero es ati ukio (la besa) /no se pero no estoy seguro de lo que digo/_

_Akane al oir y verlo todo sale corriendo rumbo al dojo tenia el corazon roto se sentía traicionada utilizada al llegar al dojo entro corriendo pero para su sorpresa no avía nadie en la casa poco le importo quería salir de ally lo antes posible _

_Akane:(llorando) /como pude confiar que me amabas ranma/ pero ya no aguantare estar en una mentira ya no vivire en...UNA DULCE MENTIRA..pensando en que tu me querias si no es cierto _

_akane pesca su ropa y sus cosa y las pone en unas maletas escribe una carta despidiéndose_

_Akane:Adios ...Ranma _

_**-FIN DEL CAP 1**_

_**Yo:Ranma eres muy cruel con akane (llorando)**_

_**Ranma:PERO SI TU ERES LA MALA **_**_AQUÍ_**

_**Yo:solo escribo lo que se me vino ala cabeza ¬¬**_

_**Ranma:que cosas tendras en la cabeza **_

_**yo:jejeje nada malo ^_^**_

_**Ranma:y que pasara en el proximo cap**_

_**Yo:digamos que perderás a alguien inportante**_

_**Ranma:NO ELLA NO **_

_**Yo:si ella si bueno espero que le haya gustado ADIOS!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Alejándome de ti

**_DULCES MENTIRAS_**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 2 "Alejándome de ti"_**

**__**_En el capitulo anterior akane descubre que ranma la engañaba con ukio al sentirse traicionada por el akane deside ir a su casa y encapar sus cosas dejando solo una carta para despedirse_

_Akane:(llorando)Po..porque ranma..yo..yo pensé que me amabas..pero ya veo que fui una tonta al creerte solo jugaste conmigo _

* * *

_**FLACK BACK**_

**_Ukio:a ti te gusta akane?_**

**_Ranma:Que?_**

**_Ukio:Estas enamorado de akane?_**

**_Ranma:Es ovia la respuesta ukio tu lo sabes_**

**_Ukio:no no lo se ranma_**

**_Ranma:Ukio(se acerca a la cara de ukio)tu sabes que yo no siento nada por akane_**

**_Ukio:enserio_**

**_Ranma:...si _**

**_Ukio: Entonces porque te casaste con ella?_**

**_Ranma:no lo se_**

**_ukio:Entonces por que le dices "te amo akane" no ves que akane cree que es verdad?_**

**_Ranma:se lo digo porque pues no quiero acerla sufrir pero ala que quiero es ati ukio (la besa)_**

* * *

**_FIN DEL FLACK BACK_**

**__**_Akane: SOY UNA TONTAAAA! /pero adonde iré no tengo a donde ir pero no quiere volver a casa para encontrarme con ranma que hago?/ _

_Voz:Pero que hace una chica a estas horas de la noche y mas encima sola_

_Akane:(camina rapido) /Lo que me faltaba/_

_Voz:Tranquila espera!_

_Akane:(sigue caminando cada vez mas rápido) /Vete!) _

_Voz:AKANE!_

_Akane:/Esa voz es de/ (se voltea) Eres tu Ryo_

_Ryo:Hola akane...que haces aquí a estas horas y con esas maletas?_

_Akane:Eso no te importa(se voltea)_

_Ryo: (le sujeta el brazo)Tranquila...akane estabas llorando_

_Akane:Cl..claro que No por favor sueltame(trata de soltarse) /rayos no tengo fuera suficiente.../_

_Ryo:Akane calmate mirame...(akane voltea hacia otro lado) akane mirame (le sujeta el mentón obligandola a verlo) porque llorabas?_

_Akane:(Akane le enpiesan a caer lagrimas por los ojos)yo..yo..._

_akane no responde ya que abrazo a Ryo y enpeso a llorar _

_Ryo:(correspondiendo el abrazo)calma akane no tienes porque temer_

_Akane:Gracias Ryo...muchas gracias_

_Ryo: Y responde que haces con esas maletas te vas de viaje?_

_Akane:No...No tengo a donde ir (Quitándose las lagrimas) _

_Ryo: Akane se que es raro apenas nos conocemos pero...te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?_

_Akane:No quiero ser una molestia_

_Ryo:No lo seras vivo solo en una departamento y tiene dos habitaciones una la utilizo yo y la otra esta desocupada...Vamos akane acepta ¿si?_

_Akane:...Esta bien Gracias (Le sonríe) _

**__**_akane y Ryo fueron a tomar un cafe para que akane pudiera tranquilizarse ya que después de eso se irían al departamento de Ryo para contarle lo sucedido_

* * *

_**-CON RANMA **_

_Ranma:uf Que cansado estoy lo único que quiero es tomar un baño y irme a Dormir me pregunto si akane habrá llegado a casa? bueno no importa (abriendo la puerta) YA LLEGUE! ee y akane y los demas_

_cuando ranma camino al salón ve que todos estaban deprimidos el llorando el papa de ranma con la mirada perdida kasumi con cara preocupada _

_Ranma: Pero que pasa con ustedes por que esas caras?paso algo malo_

_Kasumi:Ranma...Akane...akane_

_Ranma:(preocupado) Que paso con akane esta bien? le paso algo? esta enfe.._

_no pudo continuar ya que kasumi lo interrumpio_

_Kasumi:Akane se fue...Akane se fue de la casa _

_Ranma:eso..eso no es cierto ella debe estar con sus amigas (preocupado)_

_Kasumi:No ranma,akane se fue dejo una carta despidiéndose (le entraga la carta a ranma) lee la _

_Ranma tenia un mal presentimiento pero poco a poco enpeso a abrir la carta_

**_Akane:_**

_**"**__familia no se lo pude decir personalmente por miedo si lo se fue cobarde de mi parte aser esto pero solo les diré que me voy no se cuando volveré tal vez se preguntan porque me voy que razones tengo pero las tengo ya no lo soporto no puedo vivir en una mentira me duele seguir así si sigo viéndolo mi corazón se romperá en pedazos...cuando vuelva a la casa sera porque al fin puedo enfrentar lo que tanto me duele _

**_ tendo_**

****_ranma:(dolor en el corazon) Pero que diablos significa esto /akane no pudiste aserme esto/ La voy a ir a buscar _

_Kasumi:Ranma espera...(no puedo seguir ya que ranma ya se avia ido)_

_ranma saltaba por las casas buscando a su esposa pero mas que la buscaba no la encontraba la busco en las casas de sus amigas en los sitios donde frecuentaba akane pero nada ni un rastro de ella ranma temía que algo le avía pasado _

_Ranma: Donde estas akane...akane...AKANE DONDE ESTAAAASS! /no puedes a verte ido así.../ (cansado) tal ve ya llego a la casa_

_al llegar denuevo a la casa no la vio fue a buscar a la cosina encontrándose a kasumi preparando el amlmuerzo_

_Kasumi:Ranma ya llegaste akane llamo _

_Ranma:Y Donde esta? esta bien? dímelo kasumi por favor (desesperado)_

_Kasumi:Dijo que mañana vendria a la casa y que nos preocupáramos que pasaría en la casa de una amiga_

_Ranma:(aliviado) gracias kasumi...me voy a bañar_

_ranma no dejaba de pensar en akane en donde estaba con quien y si se encontraba bien y porque se avía ido asi tratando se pensar pero cuando termino se fue ala habitación que compartía con su esposa_

_Ranma:(Susurro) Akane...(se quedo dormido)_

* * *

_**-AL OTRO DIA**_

_voz:Ranma despierta...ranma vamos despierta se te hace tarde_

_Ranma:(parándose con alegria) Akane!...a eres tu kasumi buenos dias (desilusion)_

_Kasumi:vamos que llegaras tarde_

_Ranma:si ya bajo a desayunar_

* * *

_**-CON AKANE**_

_akane:(despertándose) ya es de dia? sera mejor vestirme o llegare tarde...Espera un momento esta no es mi habitación DONDE ESTOY?!_

_Ryo:No grites akane_

_Akane:Ryo que hago aqui? _

_Ryo:No recuerdas aller estabas en la calle _

_Akane(susurro) Pensé que era solo un sueño_

_Ryo:Tranquila vístete o llegaras tarde_

_Akane:si por cierto Gracias Ryo (sonriendo)_

_Ryo:(sonrojado)no hay de que _

_akane enpeso a vestir su ropa que era una blusa ajustada blanca y una falda corta de color azul,salio despidiéndose de Ryo para caminar a la Universidad pensando en como vería a ranma a la cara y peor aun verlo con ukio._

_cuando llego se fue directo a su salon de clases tratando de ignorar las miradas de los chicos que la veían con cara de tontos al entrar saludo a todos y se fue a hablar con sus amigas pero justo entro el_

_Ranma:Buenos dias_

_Hiroshi/daisuke:beunos dias ranma_

_Yuka/sara:buenos dias ranma_

_ranma esperaba un "buenos dias" departe de akane pero ella ni siquiera lo volteo aver lo que hizo que ranma se acercara a ella_

_Ranma:akane tengo que hablar en privado contigo_

_Akane iva a hablar pero entro el profesor a clase pidiendo que todos se sentaran es sus respectivos asiento ranma se fue a sentar sin perder vista a akane que no quitaba la mirada al frente _

_Profesor:Buenos dias a todos...bueno les tengo noticias hoy se integrara un nuevo estudiante a la clase...por favor pasa_

_en eso entra un chico Lindo de ojos verdes pelo negro se se veia que era muy fuerte y atlético muy lindo todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando enbobadas pero el solo observaba a una chica en particular que estaba con la mirada sorprendida...al verlo el solo le sonrio provocando que ella se sonrojara _

_Profesor:el el Ryo Atshushi_

_Ryo:Hola a todos (sonriendo) _

_profesor:sientate atrás de la señorita akane..akane levanta la mano_

_akane iva a levantar la mano pero Ryo la interrumpio_

_Ryo:No se preocupe se quien es akane _

_profesor:es cierto señorita akane?_

_Akane:(sonrojada) si lo conosco_

_Profesor:entonces usted sera la que le mostrara la universidad a Ryo_

_Akane:No tengo Ningun Problema en mostrarte la universidad Ryo_

_Ryo:Gracias akane (sonriendole) _

_ranma no paraba se observarlos con el ceño fruncido observaba las reacciones de akane_

_Ranma/quien es el y de donde lo conoce akane /(celoso) _

_Akane hablaba animad amente con Ryo cosa que no salio de apersivido por ranma que los miraba con el ceño fruncido ala hora de receso ranma se levanto rapidamente dirigiéndose donde akane _

_Ranma:Akane tengo que hablar contigo_

_Akane:(No voltea a verlo) Lo siento ranma tengo que mostrarle la universidad a Ryo asi que si me disculpas..._

_Ukio:Ran-chan comamos juntos?_

_Ranma:claro Ukio nos vemos despues akane (se va) _

_Akane:(baja la cabeza) /ni siquiera le importo/ (tratando de contener las lagrimas) pero es que no puedo _

_Ryo:akane vamos no le muestres que te afecta ven vamos a comer algo_

_Akane:Esta bien (se va con Ryo) _

* * *

_**-CON UKIO Y RANMA **_

_ukio:ran-chan te encuentras bien_

_Ranma:si ukio porque _

_Ukio:Esque te ves algo pensativo _

_Ranma:no es nada solo estoy candado es todo (fingiendo una sonrisa)_

_Ukio:si tu lo dices _

_**-AKANE Y RYO**_

_akane:a que tenia hambre _

_Ryo:akane te puedo preguntar algo_

_Akane:si claro_

_Ryo:Poque sigues con el si el no te ama_

_Akane:(triste)no lo se el todavia no sabe que lo vi con ukio _

_Ryo:Tienes que enfrentarlo akane esto no te ara nada bueno...pero tu lo amas?_

_Akane:si..si lo amo pero el no me quiere (salieron lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas_

_Ryo:Vengano llores el no te merece (la abraza)_

_Ranma estaba caminando cerca de alli ya que ukio fue al baño pero justo en ese momento vio como Ryo abrazaba a akane y akane estaba llorando por lo que la rabia y los celos lo invadieron _

_Ranma:OYE TU NO TOQUES A __**MI **__ESPOSA! (celos,enojo)_

_Akane:(Sorpredida) Ranma?_

_Ryo:Y porque crees que dejaría a akane con alguien como tu?_

_Ranma:Porque ella es __**MI**__ esposa asi que suéltala o ya veras _

_Ryo:hay que miedo mira como tiemblo(sacando la lengua)_

_Ranma:Maldito_

_Akane:(saliendo del abrazo de Ryo) Ryo gracias pero yo me encargo asi que por favor no pelen (akane camina hacia ranma) nos vemos despues Ryo_

_akane se va caminando con ranma dejando a Ryo enojado ranma no dejaba de observar a akane que aun se le notaban lo ojos inchados de tanto llorar_

_Ranma:akane porque estabas llo..._

_Akane: Espera ranma voy al baño y regreso _

_Ranma: Esta bien /pero que me pasa porque estoy tan enojado solo se dieron un abrazo nada mas) te espero aqui_

_akane se va dejando a ranma parado pero no tardo en que alguien se le acercara _

_Ukio:Ran-chan porque te fuiste así me tenias preocupada_

_Ranma: Perdon es que me aburrí y camine un poco_

_Ukio:Bueno pero me tienes que pagar (con mirada seductora)_

_Ranma:/se volverá como naviki/quieres dinero?_

_Ukio:no ranma no quiero dinero quiero esto (Lo besa)_

_Ranma no le correspondió pero no se separo de los labios de ukio _

_Ukio:Te amo Ran-chan (entre besos)_

_Ranma:...yo te quiero Ukio_

_Akane:ya estoy lista ran...ma (Los ve) _

* * *

_**Bueno esto es todo espero que les haya gustado ^w^ tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana si es que tengo tiempo tengo época de examen TT_TT **_

_**Yo:Ranma tan malo eres**_

_**Ranma:no soy yo ¬¬ **_

_**Ukio:Ran-chan aquien quieres mas a akane o yo**_

_**Yo:Responde ranma la quieres depende de tu respuesta **_

_**Ranma:yo te quiero ukio pero...(golpe con un libro) X_X**_

_**Yo:Te dije que dependia de tu respuesta ¬¬**_

_**Ukio:Ran-chan estas bien eres mala **_

_**Yo:Ukio no creo que quieras un golpe de mi parte cierto? ¬¬**_

_**Ukio:(temblando) N..No eres buena **_

_**YO:Asi me gusta...BUENO ME DESPIDO ADIOS **_


	4. cap 3 No sabia lo que tenia hasta

**_DULCES MENTIRAS_**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_"No sabia lo que tenia hasta que te perdí"_**

_Akane: Ya llegue ran...ma (Los ve)_

_Ranma: Ak...Akane Puedo explicarlo_

_Akane: No..no tienes nada que explicarme (Agacha la cabeza)_

_Ukio: Déjala ran-chan _

_Akane tenia muchas ganas de llorar y salir corriendo pero no podía moverse Ranma enpeso a acercarse a akane el intento tomarla de la mano_

_Ranma:Akane yo...(acercandose)_

_Akane:/No puedo aguantar..tengo que ser fuerte no bebo llorar/_

_Ranma:(intentado tomar su mano) akane..._

_Akane:NO!...NO ME TOQUES! /No puedo...ya no pudo deter mis lagrimas/ (le enpiesa a salir lagrimas) _

_Akane al fin pudo reaccionar y sale corriendo ranma quería seguirla pero Ukio se interpuso tomándole el brazo_

_Ukio:Ran-chan déjala si vas Ahora no conseguirás nada... quédate conmigo_

_Ranma:..._

_akane corrió sin rumbo por la universidad cuando se resbala y cae al piso,se arrodilla tratando de pararse _

_Akane:Por..porque ya lo Sabia..pero...COMO PUEDO SER TAN TONTA!_

_Ryo que pasaba caminando la vio se preocupo por lo que salio corriendo donde se encontraba akane _

_Ryo:Akane estas bien? (preocupado)_

_Akane:...si...(agachando la cabeza)_

_Ryo:Akane...Porque no me miras _

_Ryo se arrodilla a su altura y y le levanta el mentón para encontrarse con una akane llena de tierra y lagrimas ella trato de voltear pero no pudo ya que Ryo la avia abrazado ella solo se limito a corresponder su abrazo y desahogarse_

_Ryo: Tranquila akane /De seguro fue ese Idiota/ (enojado)_

_Akane:/Gracias Ryo...Gracias por estar ahy para mi/_

_Ryo:(se separa de akane limpiando sus lagrimas con su dedos) Akane te puedes levantar o te duele la pierna?_

_Akane:si tranquilo puedo caminar (Levantadose)ves /La verdad es que me duele mucho pero no quiero ser una carga para el/_

_Ryo:mmm no te creo nada akane _

_Akane: Te digo que es verdad si me puedo moverme (camina con dificultad)_

_Ryo:Te lo dije...bueno ven (La Toma de la cintura y la levanta en brazos para llevársela a la Enfermería _

_Akane: Bájame ahora mismo (sonrojada)_

_Ryo:mm déjame pensarlo...No_

_Akane se dejo llevar por Ryo hasta la Enfermería donde pudo descansar Ryo le pido que se quedaría a cuidarla pero akane se negó Ryo no tubo mas que acceder se fue de allí bastante preocupado_

_Enfermera: Bueno no es grave pero tienes que descansar _

_Akane:Gracias /Tengo que irme pero sera mejor descansar/ (se acuesta y se duerme) _

* * *

_**-SALON DE CLASES CON RANMA**_

_Ranma:Akane..donde te metiste ya es tarde _

_Profesor: Veo que no todos an llegado_

_Ryo:(entrando) Lo siento pero estaba en la enfermería_

_Profesor:solo falta la señorita akane_

_Ryo:Ella esta descansando en la enfermería _

_Profesor:Ya veo bueno tome asiento_

_Ranma:/Akane que te paso? y porque demonios lo sabe el?/ _

_Ranma observa a Ryo pero el solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ranma quería preguntarle de akane pero por la mirada que le lanzo Ryo sabia que le no le diría como se encontraba akane_

* * *

_**-EN LA EMFERMERIA**_

_Enfermera: Listo señorita puede irse a su casa sera mejor que descanse allí que aquí _

_Akane:(parandose) Gracias por todo (se va)_

_Enfermera:Si no hay de que /Pobresilla se le notaba de mas que estuvo llorando y dudo mucho que allá sido por el pie/_

_Akane:(cabeza agachada) Y Ahora que hago no puedo seguir así Ranma no me quiere el quiere estar con Ukio no quiero interponerme /Pero Quiero seguir a su lado/ (Resbalando lagrimas ) No llores tonta llorar no te sirve de nada...lo tengo Decidido _

* * *

**_-En el dojo_**

_Akane:YA LLEGUE _

_Kasumi:Akane Donde estabas nos tenias preocupados _

_Akane:Tranquila Kasumi ne quede en la casa de "una amiga" por cierto Kasumi Tengo que pedirte algo _

_Kasumi:Si akane lo que quieras_

_Akane: Yo...quiero mudar mis cosas a mi antigua habitacion_

_Kasumi:Pero porque akane...paso algo?_

_Akane:...(con ganas de llorar) no..es..nada kasumi no te preocupes_

_Kasumi:Akane que te paso se te nota demasiado que estas triste_

_Akane:Yo...KASUMI! (se tira en sus brazon a llorar)_

_Kasumi:Cuentame akane que paso porque lloras /debía aver sido algo grave para que este así de abatida/_

_Akane:Kasumi..(susurando) quiero divorciarme de ranma _

_Kaumi:QUE Pero si ustedes se quieren _

_Akane:NO ES ASI! el no me quiere_

_Kasumi:Porque dices eso akane_

_Akane:Te lo contare pero prométeme que no le diras a nadie si?_

_Naviki:Cuéntanos akane no le diremos nada a nadie_

_Akane:NAVIKI DESDE CUANDO ESTAS ALLÍ?_

_Naviki:Desde que enpesaste a llorar pero tranquila akane no le diré a nadie nada /No podría ni yo te ves tan vulnerable que no es divertido asi...pero quien le aya echo llorar a mi hermanita me las va a pagar/_

_Akane:Esta bien les contare _

_Akane paso todo el rato contando lo que le había sucedido con Ranma y Ukio cuando conoció a Ryo y donde se fue a quedar en la noche pasada Kaumi y Naviki se sorprendieron al saber que su pequeña hermanita avía quedado en un departamento ella y un chico a solas pero akane rápido les explico que no avía pasado nada ella asintieron _

_Akane:Asi que por favor ayúdenme a mudar mis cosas...aun no se que haré para divorciarme no se donde conseguir el papel _

_Naviki:No te preocupes akane yo me encargo lo del papel pero...estas segura que quieres hacerlo?_

_Akane:...Si_

_Kasumi:Akane es que no te podemos creer que ranma haya echo semejante cosa si el te ama _

_Akane:PERO YO LOS ESCUCHE Y LO VI KASUMI LOS VI CUANDO RANMA LE DECÍA QUE NO ME AMABA Y CUANDO LA BESABA (llorando)_

_Kasumi/Naviki:akane tranquila todo saldrá adelante sabes que puedes contar con nosotras_

_Akane:Gracias pero preferiría que no se lo dijieran ni a papa y al tio genma y la tia nodoka si?_

_Kasumi/Naviki:Pero akane..._

_Aakane:Prometanlo _

_Kasumi/Naviki:si esta bien.. _

_Kasumi:Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer_

_Akane:(susurro)...si_

* * *

_**-CON RANMA**_

_Ranma:(aburrido) /akane porque no dejo de pensar en ti...si a la que quiero es a ukio...o no?/ AGH ESTOY ECHO UN LIO!_

_Profesor:Señor saotome si no entiende preguntelo no lo grite aga el favor de salir del salon_

_Ranma:Perdon /concentrate/_

* * *

_**-HORA DE SALIDA**_

_Ranma:OYE Ryo tu sabes lo que le paso a akane_

_Ryo:Como si te inportara lo que le pasara (se voltea y camina)_

_ que me importa es mi esposa_

_Ryo:No me agas reir tu esposa tu no te la mereces maldito infiel_

_Ranma:ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO_

_Ryo:ME VALE LO QUE PIENSES COMO LE PUEDES A SER ESTO A AKANE...mira no pienso perder el tiempo hablando contigo(se va)_

_Ranma:/Aunque quieras akane es __**MI **__esposa/mejor me largo tengo que hablar con akane y arreglar todo _

* * *

_**-DOJO TENDO**_

_Ranma:YA ESTOY EN CASA..mm no hay nadie?...Akane? tal vez este en la habitación/no se porque pero esto me da mala espina/ (llegua a la puerta que conparte con akane) akane estas aqui...Pero que es esto?_

_Cuando entro a la Habitación no encontró lo que esperaba la cama matrimonial que conpartian ya no estaba solo había una cama para una persona,las mesitas que estaban a ambos lados de la cama ya no estaban solo quedaba una,El gran armario que tenia toda su ropa junto a la de akane era remplazado por un armario normal,ranma busco las cosas de su esposa pero nada desesperado_

_Ranma:Las cosas de Akane donde estan?_

_fue a la antigua habitación que era de akane que ahora solo avían libros y cosas viejas abrió la puerta y lo vio todas las cosas que pertenecian hace mucho en aquella habitación Allí estaban de nuevo la cama de akane alado su mesa de trabajo su antiguo armario ranma entro y abrio el ropero para ver allí estaban sus cosa ranma no sabia que pensar _

_Ranma:Pero que demonios paso aqui (enojado)_

_cuando de repente se escucha un ruido en la puerta fue a ver y hay estaba akane entrando con un sobre en la mano ranma enojado se acerco a akane para pedir una explicación de lo que avía pasado_

_Ranma:Akane me puedes explicar que paso con nuestra habitacion_

_Akane:No te gusto le pediré a kasumi que la vuelva a acomodar como a ti te guste(sin verlo)_

_Ranma:Akane no te agas la desentendida sabes a que me refiero porque están tus cosas en tu antigua habitación? (tratado de contenerse) _

_Akane:Mis cosas Están donde nunca debieron a verse movido (enojada)_

_Ranma:TUS COSAS DEVERIAN ESTAR...(tocan la puerta)_

_Akane:(abriendo la puerta) _

_Cartero:Tengo carta para la señorita ..akane tendo_

_Ranma:Se equivoca ella es akane saotome_

_Akane:No ranma el no se equivoca...SI soy yo akane tendo_

_Cartero:Tome (le entrega una carta) (se va)_

_Akane:(cierra la puerta) /De quien sera?/ _

_Ranma:Akane porque le dijiste que te llamabas akane tendo?_

_Akane:Acaso ese no es mi nombre?_

_Ranma:Lo es o mas dicho lo era tu ahora eres AKANE SAOTOME_

_Akane:ESO YA NO MAS...(conteniendo las lagrimas) ya no mas ranma lo nuestro...se termino_

_Ranma:Que...que quieres decir akane..como..que se termino /no esto no esta pasando ella no esta queriendo decir que../_

_Akane:(akane se acerca a ranma y le toma de la mano) Ranma esto te pertenece (se va a su Habitación)_

_Ranma:(abriendo la mano) Esto es...es el anillo que le di el dia en que nos casamos /No akane no puedes hacerme esto...es solo un sueño por favor que sea un sueño/ (susurro) no quiero perderte akane_

* * *

_**BUENO ESTO QUEDA HASTA AQUI ^w^ pobre de akane que hará ranma ahora? ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO**_

_**Yo:Ranma te encuentras bien**_

_**Ranma: Porque te gusta hacerme sufrir TT_TT**_

_**Yo: Porque Te lo mereces ademas no creo que una chica te perdone asi como asi no cres?**_

_**Ranma:Pero...**_

_**Akane:Ranma...(enojada)**_

_**Ranma:AK...Akane Calmate **_

_**Akane:RANMA NO BAKA (Le pega con su mazo)**_

_**Ranma:X_X**_

_**YO:De donde sacas ese mazo tan grande akane?**_

_**Akane:Es un secreto jejeje**_

_**Yo:Mala...BUENO ME DESPIDO ADIOS!**_


	5. cap 4 no sabi lo que tenia 2 parte

_**DULCES**_ **_MENTIRAS_**

**_..._**

**_CAP 4 "No sabia lo que tenia hasta que te perdí" parte 2_**

**__**_Ranma se quedo mirando el anillo bastante confundido,enojado y tristeza no entendía porque se sentía así si el quería a Ukio lo que avía sentido por akane avía quedado Atrá sentía que su corazón era estrujado cuando recordó lo que su esposa le avía dicho,que habían terminado._

_**RANMA POV:**_

_Me quede mirando el anillo que le avía dado en nuestra boda recuerdo lo mucho que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo tuve trabajar para Shampoo y en el U-chan incluso estaba apunto de pedirle dinero a Kodashi eso fue lo peor pero cuando ya avía conseguido el dinero suficiente para pagar el anillo me sentí feliz solo quería ponerlo en el dedo de akane... pensé que ella nunca se lo sacaría que yo nunca mas lo tendría en mis manos ...pero ahora este anillo que me unía akane...eta aquí en mis manos otra vez._

_Lo único que pienso ahora es porque me siento así me siento vació Akane ya no dormiría en la cama que compartimos yo ya no podre acurrucarte en mis brazos,sentir tu hermoso olor a vainilla...que si te pierdo buscaras a otro hombre (celoso) que te quiera.../NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE TE BAYAS DE MI LADO AKANE/ _

_**FIN DE EL RANMA POV**_

* * *

Ranma saltaba por las casas tratando de sacar los celos y enojo que tenia para parar en un parque donde se veía parejas que se veían bastante felices y el hay apunto de perder a akane pero justo allí apareció alguien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Ukio:Hola Ran-chan (Feliz)

Ranma:a..Eres tu ukio...hola (desanimado)

Ukio:(Cojiendo el brazo de ranma) Que pasa Ran-chan Al fin podemos estar juntos sin akane interponiéndose tu y yo juntos y akane algún día encontrara a otro hombre con quien vivirá felizmente casada con hijos y nosotros...

(no puedo continuar ya que ranma se levanto rápidamente de la banca para mirar a Ukio con el ceño fruncido)Ranma al imaginarse a akane casada con otro hombre y con unos hijos que no son de el lo enfureció

Ukio:Ran-chan?

Ranma: NUNCA MAS SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ESO ENTENDISTE!

Ukio:/Que le pasa porque se pone asi/ Pero si es verdad akane algún día encontrara a otro ...

Ranma: NO! ELLA NO...ELLA NUNCA SE CASARA CON OTRO HOMBRE Y EL ÚNICO QUE SERA PADRE DE SUS HIJOS SERE **YO **

Ukio: PORQUE DICES ESO? SI DIJISTE QUE NO LA AMABAS Y QUE ME QUERÍAS A MI...

Ranma: PUES ME EQUIVOQUE LA AMO...la amo mas que a nada en este mundo...pero ahora la estoy perdiendo (agacha la cabeza)

Ukio:pero ran-chan tu..tu me dijiste que me querías acaso eso no era cierto?

Ranma: Si te quiero y mucho Ukio pero..

Ukio: Entonces porque me dices esto

Ranma:Te quiero pero no es amor lo que siento por ti ahora lo comprendo a ti siempre te e visto como una hermana

Ukio:PORQUE YO NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS COMO A UNA HERMANA...pero tengo que aceptarlo ya lo sabia

Ranma:Que quieres decir con que lo sabias?

Ukio:Es que hace 3 semanas atras...

* * *

_**-FLACK BACK...**_

_Ukio y ranma caminaban por el parque de nerima _

_Ukio:Ranma...(lo abraza)_

_Ranma:...(sin darse cuenta)_

_Ukio: Oye me estas escuchando ranma _

_Ranma:..a si que decias?_

_Ukio:Que pasa te veo distraido _

_Ranma: Esque akane en vez de venir a acompañarnos prefirio salir con sus amigas junto con unos chicos (celoso) (susurra) Y para eso me tiene a mi _

_Ukio:(al cansa a escuchar pero no dice nada) tranquilo ranma yo estoy aqui _

_Ranma no escucho ya que había visto a su esposa hablando con un chico cosa que hizo que ranma se pusiera celoso y arrastrara a ukio para vigilar a esos dos ukio no entendía el cambio de humor repentino es ranma pero al ver lo que estaba viendo vio a akane con un chico _

_Ukio:/estará celoso?...no voy a demostrar que el me quiere a mi provocando celos en el/ (justo en ese momento vio a Ryoga que pasaba por alli se veía bastante confundido_

Ukio:(se fue donde Ryoga) RYOGA ESTAS BIEN?

Ryoga:Ukio? Que haces en Osaka?

Ukio:No estamos en osaka esto es nerima ryoga otra vez te perdiste

Ryoga:bueno aprovechando que estoy aquí veré a akane...verdad esta casada con el idiota de ranma (deprimido y celoso)

Ukio:/Sera mejor enpesar el plan/Ryoga tranquilo (Lo abraza) algún día te ara caso una chica

Ranma fue donde estaba Ukio ya que Akane y el Chico fueron directo a esa direccion

Ukio:/Ahy viene/ (Abrazando mas a Ryoga) Ryoga...

Ryoga:Uki..ukio? (sonrojado)

Ranma observo que akane y ese chico que iban directo a comer un helado por lo que apresuro el paso

Ukio:/adonde mira o ya veo con que no me quieres aser caso aun e?/ (le da un beso en la mejilla a ryoga) /a ver su asi/

Ryoga:(desmayado)

Ranma vio como ukio le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ryoga pero no sintio nada de celos al contrario sonrio

Ukio:Ranma porque sonries

Ranma:Ryoga Escúchame bien

Ukio:/lo sabia esta celoso pero porque sonrie?/

Ryoga:Ranma?

Ranma:Ryoga asme el favor de llevar a ukio a su casa..no te vallas a perder si bueno me voy ...(se va)

Ukio:*Shok* /No esta celoso es mas ni siquiera le molesto que estuvira asi con Ryoga/ (desilusion)

Ukio dirige la mirada acia donde se avia ido ranma pero lo ve con el ceño fruncido mirando donde estaba akane con un chico comiendo un helado. ukio y ryoga se fueron ya que ella no quería seguir viendo eso a ranma muriendose de celos que no eran dirigidos hacia ella si no para akane

* * *

**_-FIN DEL FLACK BACK_**

_Ranma:(sonrojado) /Si lo recuerdo ese día me pase todo el dia viendo a akane con ese Idiota/ _

_Ukio:(Bajo la cabeza) lo presentía ranma siempre que salíamos juntos o vemos a akane hablando o caminando y chicos que se fijan en ella apesar que akane ni siquiera los voltea a ver te pones celoso y cuando yo trato de hacerte sentir celos nunca te enfadas ni te molestas..._

_Ranma:ukio yo lo siento no quería darte tantas iluciones pero es que pensé que te amaba ya que enpesabamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos pero..._

_Ukio:Tranquilo ranma no pasa nada lo sabia...pero es que pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo pero veo que me equivoque...pero podemos seguir ciendo amigos no? (mostrando le una sonrisa fingida) _

_Ranma: Gracias Ukio calro que podemos seguir siendo amigos (la abraza) bueno mejor me voy quiero arreglar las cosas con akane lo antes posible (se va)_

_Ukio:ADIOS Y BUENA SUERTE CON AKANE! (agachando la cabeza) si lo perdí porque siempre me hago daño siempre supe que el la amaba (callendo lagrimas) pero es que es tan doloroso (se va al u-chan)_

* * *

_**CON AKANE**_

_Akane:Listo solo queda que firme ranma y...todo acabara _

_Kasumi:Akane vamos no te pongas triste todo estará bien_

_Akane:si _

_Naviki:Bueno solo necesitas que ranma firme aquí y listo...pero akane estas segura?_

_Akane:si..lo estoy _

_Naviki:Bueno akane,kasumi yo ire a buscar algo _

_Akane:/no querrá decir cobrar dinero/ si esta bien_

_Kasumi:Yo ire a ver al _

_Akane:bueno_

_akane se encamino directo a al dojo pero al entrar no vio a nadie solo encontró una carta en la mesa era la carta que no avia abierto (comienza a leerla)_

_**PARA: akane saotome**_

_familia hemos ido a entrenar a las montañas por unas semanas ranma tiene razón estamos fuera de forma no queremos que tu difunta madre que n paz descansa y la mama de ranma nos vean así,que cuentas le diré a tu madre añl saber que su esposo esta débil bueno cuídense a por cierto no peles con ranma,akane el puede ser un cabeza hueca un tonto pero el te ama_

_**DE: y genma saotome**_

_****__Akane:claro se nota que me ama besando a otras chicas /NO debo llorar/ _

_Ranma:AKANE! NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO HAORA MISMO _

_Akane:/lo que me faltaba/ _

_Ranma la busco para luego encontrarla caminando hacia la escalera _

_Ranma:AKANE (le toma el brazo) espera tenemos que hablar_

_Akane:No hay nada de que hablar ahora solo te voy a pedir que firmes..._

_Ranma:Firmar que? (soltando el brazo de akane)_

_Akane:El papel de divorcio (le entrega la hoja)_

_Ranma:NO..NO PIENSO FIRMAR NADA (ranma le vuelve a tomar el brazo)_

_Akane:SOLO FIRMA Y ESTO SE ACABA..._

_Ranma:NO LO PIENSO FIRMAR ...NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES Y ARREGLEMOS ESTO_

_Akane:NO..NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE SUELTAME!_

_akane forcejeo pero no tenia fuerza tenia ganas de llorar pero sabia que ranma no la soltaría hasta que escuchara akane le pego una pata en el pie vio como ranma la soltaba un poco aprobecho y corrio hasta encerrarse en su cuarto escuchaba ranma gritando que abriera la puerta pero ella solo gritaba que se largara cuando no escucho mas los gritos de ranma se echo a llorar en la cama hasta quedarse dormida _

_Ranma:Akane.../NO quiero perderte no lo soportaría...se que me equivoque nunca debí a verte echo esto/ es verdad akane siempre deja la ventana abierta espero que la tenga abierta_

_ranma salio y salto al tejado diriendose a la habitación de akane vio que la ventana estaba abierta sonrio y camino despacio para no ser detectado por akane y ella le cerrara la ventana..al llegar la abrio despacio entro y encontró a akane dormida se acerco_

_Ranma:/Te ves tan linda asi tan tranquila/ pero no me gusta hacerte llorar (le quita las lagrimas con el dedo pero eso iso que akane desertara)_

_Akane:Ranma?...RANMA QUE HACES AQUI SAL INMEDIATAMENTE (enojada)_

_Ranma:(enojado) no saldré hasta que hablemos _

_Akane:YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE IDIOTA!_

_Ranma:Te quieres calmar _

_Akane:COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI DESCUBRO QUE MI ESPOSO ME ENGAÑA CON OTRA Y SOLO ME DECÍA...MENTIRAS CON CADA VEZ QUE ME DECIAS "TE AMO" TE CREI...PERO NO YO SOLO ESTUBE CREYENDOTE SINO QUE ESTUBE TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN MENTIRAS...en dulces y hermosa mentiras que queria creer que eran reales (llora)_

_Ranma:Akane...no llores porfavor (trata de sacarle las lagrimas pero akane se aleja)_

_Akane:No no me toques si tu no te vas me voy yo (parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta)_

_Ranma:Te dije que primero hablaríamos (La toma del brazo acostandola en la cama aprisoinando sus manos contra la cama inmovilizandola)_

_Akane:SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!_

_Ranma:NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO...YO SOY TU ESPOSO Y TU ERES MI ESPOSA_

_Akane:ESO NO MAS CUANDO FIRMES TODO SE ACABARA...ya no abra motivo porque estar conmigo y podras estar con...Ukio y yo encontrar a alguien que me quiera..._

_Ranma:CON QUE QUIERES ESO EE (celoso) SABES ALGO AKANE (saca el papel) SI TANTO QUIERES SEPARARTE DE MI...lo haré _

* * *

_**AQUI ESTUBO EL CAP 4 RANMA QUE HARÁ FIRMARA O NO EL PAPEL? TODO ACABARA ENTRE ELLOS DOS ? **__**BUENO QUE LE AYA GUSTADO LOS CAPITULOS YA QUE ME NO ME DECIDÍA QUE HACER **_

_**YO:OOOO ranma parece que todo acabo entre tu y akane**_

_**Ranma:Si definitivamente te gusta verme sufrir ademas que mas da como si fuera a llorar por esa marimacho **_

_**Akane:Ranmaaa...(enojada) con que marimacho e?**_

_**Ranma:akane calmate (escondiendose detras de mi) ^_^U**_

_**Yo:Ranma no me uses como escudo ¬¬**_

_**Akane:Ranma ven un momento prometo no golpearte con mi mazo**_

_**Ranma:Segura?**_

_**Akane:sip (sonrie)**_

_**Ranma:(acercandose a akane) ya no estas enfada por que te dije marimacho?**_

_**Akane:Nop ya no lo estoy ^ ^**_

_**Yo:Ranma en verdad que no sufriras si pongo algo malo?**_

_**Ranma:N..No claro que no...no pieso llorar ademas tu eres igual que ella...**_

_**Yo:RANMA CALLADITO TE VES MAS BONITO (golpes contra ranma)**_

_**Akane:BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY LOS LEEO EN EL PROXIMO CAP ADIOS!**_

_**Yo:AKANE ESA ERA MI DIALOGO..bueno adios!**_


	6. Cap 4 Ranma firma

_**DULCES MENTIRAS**_

_**...**_

_**CAP4 "Ranma firma el papel de divorcio?"**_

_Akane:/lo hara?...entonces sigmifica que todo acabara es lo mejor/_

_Ranma:/Lo firmo? o no...se que me lo merezco pero no quiero perderle/ _

_Akane:Que estas esperando...firma (volteando hacia otro lado)_

_Ranma:Si es lo que tanto deseas lo voy a ser pero antes...(se acerca a su cara)_

_Akane:(sonrojada) Qu...que haces?...no te me acerques así_

_Ranma:/lo sabia todavia me ama/ _

_Ranma se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cara de akane ambos podían sentir el aliento de ambos hasta que los centímetros que los separaban se acabo ranma unió sus labios con los de akane la beso con ternura akane no dudo ni un minuto en corresponderle el beso ranma queria recordar ese hermoso sabor que lo volvía loco por mas..hasta que su cuerpo pedían oxigeno por lo que se separaron unos centímetros _

_Akane:Ranma...para por favor _

_Ranma:Akane.../DIABLOS...no me veas así que no me podre contener/yo..firmare (toma el papel y lo firma) listo_

_Akane:/lo hizo...entonces que fue ese beso? no fue nada para el?/(agachando la cebeza) Entonces esto se termino (se separa de ranma) _

_Ranma:..si (se levanta y de va)..._

_Akane:(pone sus manos en la cara) No ya no...abra nada que nos una...(se pone la almuada y enpiesa a llorar) Todo..se termino_

_akane paso la noche en su habitación tratando de desahogarse pero nada conseguía que sus lagrimas pararan de sus ojos en cambio ranma estaba en su "nueva habitación" con la mirada perdida se sentía vació _

_Ranma: hará si que la perdí...todo estos años quería estar contigo y protegerte de todo que te isiera daño...pero no te protegi...no te protegi de lo que podría separarnos (baja la cabeza)...no te proteji de mi...mi egoísmo,mis celos,te lastime...y ahora te perdí...PORQUE TUVE QUE SER TAN IDIOTA! /tengo que recuperara sea como sea/ ojala no hubiera firmado bueno estaba bastante enojado que no pensé en lo que dije_

* * *

_**-CON AKANE**_

**_AKANE POV:_**

_Me levante de mi cama iva directo al baño a mojarme la cara no sabia cuantas horas avía dormido me veo en el espejo tengo los ojos inchados de tanto llorar me moje con agua la cara para luego dirigirme a la ducha para poder relajarme me lave mi cabello azulado que ahora llegaba a mis hombros no era ni muy corto ni muy largo había crecido ya no era una niña ya tenia 20 años ya no tenia el cuerpo de barril o pecho plano como decía ranma o eso creo yo mire mis ojos cafe que seguían inchados pero como no estarlo si pase incluso dormida con lagrimas al terminar de vestirme y peinarme senti que me llamaban por telefono _

_-hola quien es?-conteste pero me sorprendio saber de quien era la voz_

_-Hola akane soy Ryo-contesto Ryo por su tono de voz se escuchaba bastante enojado _

_-Hola Ryo que se te ofrece?-conteste_

_-Akane te gustaría salir conmigo hoy en la tarde?-contesto lo pensé un rato ademas me aria bien salir a divertirme un rato para olvidar todo por lo menos un rato_

_-si me encantaría-dije lo mas feliz que podía _

_-bueno nos vemos a las 6:00 en el parque de nerima-después de eso corto_

_puse mi celular en mi mesita de noche para ver la hora eran 5:30 por lo que me dirigí a mi ropero saque una chord blanco con mi polera que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros cuando termine de vestirme me prepare para salir pero..._

_hay vi la puerta que compartíamos juntos durante 3 meses pero ya no lo es mas quería decirte que salia para no preocuparte pero a mi mente vinieron esos recuerdos tan desagradables cuando te besabas con ukio le decías que la querías para luego dar paso a "nuestros" recuerdos juntos cuando decías que me amabas todas esas mentiras que me hacían feliz...sacudi mi cabeza para que olvidar eso para salir por la puerta cerrándola despacio para que no escucharas_

_ya era tarde eran 5:55 y aun no llegaba Ryo yo abia llegado 7 minutos antes me pregunte si el tal vez me dejo plantada? pense en irme pero escuche mi nombre gire y ay estaba Ryo corriendo directo a mi dirección_

_-Lo siento akane esperaste mucho? -dijiste agitado se notaba que venias corriendo si parar a descansar_

_-No llegue ase poco-Te dije para calmarte un poco _

_-Bueno vamos antes de que se haga tarde-comenzaste a caminar y te seguí_

_cuando aviamos llegado nos sentamos para ver una película de acción y de comedia la verdad es que esta ya la avía vista antes en mi 1 cita...con ranma justo en este momento me pregunto ¿que estarás haciendo? ¿donde estarás? y ¿con quien estas? en estos momentos sacudí la cabeza enojada suponiendo respuestas...con quien estas... es ovio estas con ukio ...donde estas... en su restaurante...que estas haciendo...comiendo sus ricos okonomiyakis _

_volvi a sacudir me la cabeza tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza para concentrarme en la pelicula ademas que mas da si tu y yo no somos nada... sentí unos ojos mirándome volta a donde Ryo pero el estaba concentrando riendo de la pelicula volví sentirme observada mire y vi unos ojos llenos den rabia pero no podía distinguir quien era ya que la sala estaba a oscuras voltea al frente para no ver esos ojos pero de alguna forma sentía que esos ojos los conocia pero de donde? deje de pensar para luego ver la pelicula aunque inquieta _

* * *

_**RANMA POV:**_

_aquí estaba sentado detrás de unas filas de la pantalla de cine no veía la película mi atención solo se mostraba en ella ni nada menos que mi ex esposa como me dolía decir esas palabras..bueno te seguí cuando escuche que tendrías una cita con el idiota de Ryo me fui directo a mi habitación para echarme en la cama enjadado después de un rato escuche una puerta abrirse sabia que era la de tu habitación pensé que me avisarías que saldrías pero no escuche un suspiro para luego escucharte bajar las escaleras...me pregunte porque no me aviso que saldría?...para luego saber la repuesta ella no tenia que decirme nada ya que ya no tenia el derecho de reclamarle nada ya que akane ya no era nada mio pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos asi que sali y te seguí hasta el parque ya era tarde hace 7 minutos que esperabas al idiota y el se dignaba a aparecer me senti feliz así tendrias que volver a casa cuando estabas a punto de irte escuche unos pasos y unos gritos que te llamaban_

_-Lo siento akane llegaste antes?-dijo el bastante cansado _

_-no ase poco que llegue-dijo akane si como no el llega 7 minutos tarde y akane le dice que "hace poco que llegue" _

_los dos se fueron ala sala de cine era una pelicula que akane y yo ya aviamos visto en nuestra primera cita se le veia pensativa ya que sacudía constantemente su cabeza vi como el idiota de Ryo le ponía un brazo encima los mire con rabia pareció que akane no se dio cuenta de lo que izo Ryo por lo que volvió a sacudirla cabeza la mire con tanta rabia celos akane pareció darse cuenta porque vio a Ryo pero no el se reía con la película ella volteo y la seguí mirando con tanto celos esta vez ella miro a mi dirección pero no podía sacar mi enojo y celos de seguro no me reconocio ya que la sala entaba a oscuras_

* * *

_**FIN DEL RANMA POV**_

_akane:Ryo_

_Ryo:Si akane_

_Akane: Yo te quería agradecer por como te as portado conmigo (le sonrie)_

_Ryo:(sonrojado) N..No hay Problema akane es un placer serte de ayuda_

_Ranma estaba escondido en los arboles cercanos escuchando la conversación de akane y Ryo _

_Ryo:Akane te puedo hacer una pregunta _

_Akane:claro _

_Ryo:(Acercandose) te quería preguntar si...no mejor te lo dire mañana si_

_Akane:Esta bien /que sera lo que quera preguntarme?/ Se hace tarde sera mejor irnos_

_Ryo:Bueno vamonos te dejo en tu casa_

_akane:Tranquilo se cuidarme sola _

_Ryo:Incisto no podria dejar ir a una chica sola por hay a estas horas _

_eran las 11:00 de la noche ranma corrio rapido al Dojo y akane con Ryo se iban ablando cosas cotidianas al llegar al Dojo akane se despidió de Ryo y se dirigía abrir la puerta_

_akane al entrar solo se fue directo hacia su habitacion pero antes se quedaba viendo la antigua piesa en la que dormía con ranma agacho la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a dormir_

_ranma estaba igual cansado lo único que quería era dormir pero al meterse en las sabanas se sentía que a su lado era solo vació ya que el se avía acostumbrado a dormir abrazando con akane extrañaba sentir su calido cuerpo contra el suyo..._

_Ranma:Te recuperare akane cueste lo que me cueste (para despues quedarse dormido)_

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY! LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y BUENO LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL PROXIMO CAP_**

**_"NUNCA TE DEJARE IR DE MI LADO"_**

**_Yo:bueno ranma parece que ya no estas con akane le dejaste camino libre a Ryo_**

**_Ranma:NO SE LO DEJE...ademas el idiota de Ryo me las pagara (enojado)_**

**_Yo:porque no hizo nada malo. _**

**_Ranma:QUE NO HIZO NADA MALO Y LO DEL CINE QUE _**

**_Yo:NO ME GRITES...O de lo contrario sere mas mala contigo ranma _**

**_Ranma:PERO..._**

**_Akane:basta ranma no conseguiras nada_**

**_Yo:sip akane tiene razon jejeje ^_^_**

**_Akane:pero no cres que estas haciendo algo mala con nosotros _**

**_Yo:nop para nada _****_^_^ _****_pero tranquilos ya trendan su ecenita que tanto les gusta saben a que me refiero? jaja ¬w¬_**

**_Ranma/Akane:(sonrojados)_**

**_Yo:Que ternuras...BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO SE QUE ALGUNOS QUERÍAN QUE RANMA NO FIRMARA EL DIVORCIO PERO TRANQUILOS HAY UNA SORPRESA...BUENO ME DESPIDO ADIOS! ^W^  
_**


	7. Cap 6 No dejare que parte 1

_**DULCES MENTIRAS**_

_**...**_

_**Capitulo 6 "No dejare que ter alejes de mi lado 1 parte**_

_En la noche Akane, Dormía incomoda en la cama y constantemente estaba apunto de caerse ya que ranma era el que la mantenía segura aprisionada en sus brazos _

_Ranma no estaba en las mejores condiciones ya que sentía frió buscaba calor a su lado donde antes dormía su ex esposa pero estaba vacío y frió pasaba su mano ya que el siempre la tenia en sus brazos para sentir el calor del cuerpo de akane pero ya no mas _

_Cuando llego la mañana akane se levanto saliendo se su habitación bajo las escaleras pero no se encontró a kasumi por lo que fue a ver a la habitación de kasumi la abrió despacio pero no encontró a nadie la cama estaba ya tendida fue a la de naviki y su habitación estaba igual se extraño ya que naviki se despertaba a la hora de desayunar pero después recordó que ellas les avía avisado que llegarían a la hora de la cena y que el desayuno estaba ya listo _

_Akane se fue directo al baño a ducharse,peinarse y luego a su habitación para cambiarse al salir bajo despacio las escaleras y vio en la mesa la comida que solo necesitaba calentar puso el suyo y lo calentó espero sentada pensando que todo acabo...ella y ranma avían terminado su relación se avia perdido y ahora como lo vería serian amigos como antes?...eso la desilusiono ya que aunque el no la amara ella seguía amándolo Se pregunto a si misma que vio en el?_

* * *

_**Akane pov:**_

_Me puse a pensar porque me enamore de alguien como el? el era...Tonto, Insensible, poco caballeroso conmigo, grosero, Celoso, antipático pero también puede ser ...tierno,Lindo,las veces que se preocupa por mi,cuando me protege sin importar cuan salga lastimado el...por esa razones poco a poco me enamore de ti ranma _

_me dirigí a tu habitación al llegar abrí despacio la puerta para al pasar allí estabas tu durmiendo pero en tu rostro se veía molesto parecías buscar algo p alado de la cama pasaste tus manos pero no encontrabas nada me rei despacio para luego sacudirte para lograr despertarte pero no nada lo conseguía te sacudí mas fuerte te llame-Ranma Despierta-dije levantando un poco la voz cuando no lo conseguí estaba apunto pero antes de eso susurraste_

_-Akane...no te vallas-dijiste me quede quieta estaba sorprendida _

_-No me dejes... perdóname- volviste a susurrar no sabia que pensar _

_cuando estaba apunto de sacar mi mano de tu hombro sentí que tu mano me pescaba el brazo y me tomabas de la mano con un apretón_

_-Akane... perdón...yo en verdad te amo a ti- al fin tu rostro se veía feliz_

_pero cuando trate de quitar mi mano tu rostro se convertía en la de un niño pequeño que trataban de quitarle su dulce favorito_

_-No...-me reí un poco mas alto pero no lo suficiente para despertarte volví intentar sacar mi mano pero eso llego a algo distinto ranma me jalo fuertemente acostándome a su lado no pude evitar sonrojarme trate de levantarme pero ranma me abrazo fuertemente contra el mi cara estaba en su pecho bien formado tenia la cara igual ala camiza roja que usa ranma _

_-Akane...Te amo...no dudes de eso...nunca..por favor..no..quiero..perderte-_

_Sentía que lo que decías era verdad quería creerlo lo deseaba tanto pero...¿como creerte por todo lo que paso? recordé lo cuando estábamos juntos cuando me decías que me amabas nuestras peleas,citas,nuestros momentos que sentíamos celos para dar paso a cuando te vi con ukio alli me sentí frustrada enojada y celosa no me importo despertarte con delicadeza y te vote de la cama_

* * *

_**FIN DEL AKANE POV**_

_****__Ranma: AY!..AKANE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PORQUE ME DESPERTASTE /avía tenido un hermoso sueño/_

_Akane: YA ES DE DÍA VAS A LLEGAR TARDE...por cierto kasumi dejo el desayuno listo ya lo calenté así que solo baja a comer yo ya me voy (camina hacia la puerta) _

_Ranma: Akane...emm...gracias _

_Akane:No hay de que (se va)_

* * *

_**RANMA POV:**_

Salio escuche sus pasos bajando las escaleras avía tenido una mala noche akane me asías falta tenia tanto frió ya no tenia tu cuerpo en mi brazo y yo como tonto te busque en la cama apesar de que sabia que no estarías tenia la esperanza que todo era un sueño ...el mismo que tenia hace unos momentos estaba caminando y te vi con te llame pero de repente un chico apareció al lado tuyo sosteniéndote la cintura atrayéndote así el y no era ni nada ni menos que Ryo tu "amigo" me enfade demaciado corrí hacia ti llamándote

-Akane...no te vallas-susurre para luego seguir corriendo

me diste la espalda y caminabas cuando al fin te alcanze sostuve tu brazo para detenerte te solté el brazo pero cuando te ivas a ir de nuevo me sentí mal que solo pude decir

-Akane...no te vallas- dije en eso tu te quedaste quieta pero despues de unos minutos volviste a intentar caminar pero te sostuve el brazo para luego pasar a tu mano apretandola con cuidado para no hacerte daño volví a suplicar

_-Akane... perdón...yo en verdad te amo a ti- quería que me perdonaras por todo lo que te hice daño pero tampoco quería que dudaras de mi amor hacia ti_

_trataste de quitar tu mano de mi agarre pero yo no quería no quería perderte -no...- dije como un niño pequeño pero luego senti una risita no se asta cuando te aburrirás de tratar de alejarme de ti pero esta vez te jale hacia mi para abrazarte _

_-Akane...Te amo...no dudes de eso...nunca..por favor..no..quiero..perderte- te lo volví a decir quería estar seguro que sabias que te amaba _

_Se sentía tan real pero cuando sentí que caía al piso estaba en la realidad en la cruel realidad te pregunte que hacías solo me dijiste que llegaría tarde te dirijiste a la puerta te di las gracias y saliste no entendía porque...porque me enamore de ti si eres...una marimacho,infantil,Celosa,tienes un cuerpo de ladrillo con pechos planos pero también eres,Linda,Tierna,amable, hacías que me preocupara mucho y te metías en muchos problemas pero no me importa sabes que te rescataría tanta veces sea necesario acostó de mi vida y tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que eras de cuerpo de ladrillo tal vez no tenias mucho pecho como shampoo,kodashi pero a avanzar el tiempo se te formaron muy bien las curvas tus pechos eran perfectos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños ademas que de todas mis prometidas a ti no te importo como era me querías tan y como era con mi otra parte femenina o sin ella aunque ya paso un año que me cure _

_Salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras caminando hasta la cocina a comer el desayuno lo comía tranquilo pensando en como llegamos a esto cuando termine deje el plato y camine hacia el baño me duche me vestí cuando estaba apunto de salir..._

* * *

_**FIN DEL RANMA POV**_

_Ranma:Naviki,Kasumi?_

_Naviki/Kasumi:Ranma...tenemos que hablar contigo _

_Ranma:que pasa?...bueno de todos modos podemos hablar a la buelta voy tarde a la universidad..._

_Naviki:lo siento ranma pero no podrás ir hoy _

_Kaumi:esto es inportante ranma (seria)_

_Ranma:/que pasara/ esta bien_

_kasumi,naviki,ranma entraron a la casa se sentaron ranma estaba nervioso las hermanas tendo están serias _

_Kasumi:bueno veras ranma lo que queríamos decirte es..._

* * *

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO QUE SERA LO TAN IMPORTANTE QUE LES DIRÁ KASUMI Y NAVIKI A RANMA? **

**RANMA RENDRA UNA POSIBILIDAD DE VOLVER CON AKANE? TENGO UNA PREGUNTA QUIEREN QUE RANMA VUELVA YA CON AKANE O QUE PASE POR MOMENTOS PARA VOVER A CONQUISTARLA **

**YO:bueno ranma que te parecio ^_^**

**Ranma:si esta bien y que es eso de volverla a conquistarla**

**Yo:a que tendras que pasar con mucho para conquistarla ni creas que akane te perdone asi como asi **

**Ranma:pero...**

**Yo:ademas que depende del publico como lo quiere mas rapido o mas complicado **

**Shampoo:Airen! tu estar feliz de verme?**

**Ranma:Quitate de encima shampoo **

**Akane: RANMA! **

**Ranma:Akane no es lo que crees**

**Akane:no me inporta me voy **

**Shampoo:dejar a chica violenta y tu estar aqui con shampoo**

**Yo:OIGAN SHAMPOO SUELTALO O TE ARE BESAR A MOUSS**

**Shampoo:Esta bien (se quita de encima de ranma) y shampoo cuando salir **

**Ranma:AKANE ESPERA (seva detras de akane)**

**Yo:mmm ahora que lo dices saldrás pronto y sabremos porque desapareciste pero sera luego despues,...**

**Shampoo:YO DESPEDIRSE DE PUBLICO**

**Yo:solo por hoy**

**Shampoo:BUENO ADIOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEER ESTE FANFIC NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAP...ESPERAR AIREN (se va detras de ranma)**

**Yo:Nos vemos ^_^**

**Shampoo:**


	8. Cap 7 No dejare que parte 2

**_DULCES MENTIRAS_**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 7 _**

**_"No te dejare que te alejes de mi lado" 2 parte_**

Cuando ranma estaba apunto de dirigirse a la universidad se encuentra con kasumi y naviki en la entrada le pidieron que ablaran...se sentaron ranma estaba nervioso por alguna razón no sabia porque le dava mala espina.

* * *

Ranma:y..de que quieren hablarme?

Kasumi:Bueno Ranma lo que queríamos preguntarte es que

Naviki:PORQUE ENGAÑASTE A AKANE (Enojada)

kasumi:Naviki!

Ranma:eee? quien les dijo eso?

Kasumi:Bueno es que vimos a akane llorando y pidiendo que devolviéramos sus cosas a su antigua habitación le preguntamos porque y ella nos explico lo que paso

Ranma:Como es posible la habitacion estaba cambiada un dia antes .../de que perdiera a akane/

Naviki:Pues akane parece que te vio antes...bueno pero ranma lo que queriamos preguntarte es...

Kasumi:Ranma tu amas a akane o...solo fue un juguete

Naviki:ranma responde mira que ese día akane nunca se avía visto tan triste claro cuando mama murio...

Kasumi:...ranma pero responde amas a akane?

Ranma:CLARO QUE LA AMO...entiendo que ustedes duden de mi...pero se que me equivoque... lo que siento por ukio es cariño la veo como una hermana y una amiga querida pero ya me di cuenta que no es amor lo que siento por ella cuando perdí a akane sentí que el corazón se me oprimia que en cual quier momento dejaria de latir...me senti un como una basura...lo unico que pasa por mi mente es recuperara ..se que suena egoísta de mi parte pero...solo la quiero para mi, quiero que sea mia solamente mia y de nadie mas (al darse cuenta de todo lo que dijo se sonrojo fuertemente)

Kasumi:Ranma...(sonrie)

Naviki:No sabia que fueras tan romántico cuñadito /ojala hubiera tenido la cámara conmigo hubiera echo un dinerar/

Ranma:(sonrojo)

Kasumi:Que bueno que pienses así Ranma

Naviki:Dinos ranma te gustaría seguir casado con akane

Ranma:si.../claro que me encantaria/pero ya no podemos nos divorciamos

Kasumi:Ranma tu sigues casado con akane

Ranma:Que?

kasumi:como oiste ranma sigues casado con akane

Ranma:(shok) como?

Naviki:QUE CONTINUAS CASADO CON AKANE! balla que estas sordo

Ranma:si si oi pero no me lo podia creer pero si firmamos..

Naviki:le di los papels falsos a akane por si se arrepentia los reales los tengo aqui (le muestra unos papeles)

Ranma:Lo que sigmifica que akane y yo seguimos...casados?

Kasumi/Naviki:eso es correcto

Ranma no sabia que pensar estaba feliz sentía que la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de volver con akane

Ranma: Gracias kasumi y naviki

Kasumi/Naviki:Porque?

Ranma:...jajaja olviden lo

Naviki: Que harás ahora

Ranma: Recuperarla bueno nos vemos en mas tarde

* * *

Ranma corrió rápidamente asía la universidad cuando llego fue directo a su salón pero no estaba allí pregunto a sus amigas pero ellas tampoco sabían donde estaba cuando llego al patio la vi sentada pero después de fijarse vio que estaba sentada con Ryo hablaban muy animad amente se veía que akane se reía de algo que decía Ryo lo que lograba que Ranma se enfadara y se sintiera celoso ranma salio enojado asía el salón

* * *

_**CON AKANE-**_

_Akane:Eres muy gracioso Ryo (sonrie)_

_Ryo:jajaja lo se ya me lo an dicho (le sonríe de vuelta)_

_Akane:bueno volvamos a clases_

_Ryo:Si! se nos esta haciendo tarde_

_Akane y ryo se fueron hablando hasta que llegaron al salon para luego sentarse en sus asientos akane vio que ranma al fin avía llegado _

_Akane:/Mira a la horita que llega de seguro estaba con Ukio..pero que me inporta no somos nada/ _

_Ranma:/Deseguro que se la paso bien con Ryo...pero eso no durara por mucho tiempo/ (sonrie)_

_Ryo:/Bien Ahora tengo que pensar en como solucionar mi problema/ _

_Pasaron las clases normales akane concentrada en la clase al igual que Ryo y como siempre Ranma dormia en su pupitre akane de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia ranma quedándose viendolo_

_Akane:/que lindo se ve..ESPERA QUE ESTOY DICIENDO...NO AKANE NO PIENSES MAS EN EL/ (se vuelve a voltear hacia la pizarra) _

_Akane miraba atentamente la pizarra pero su mente estaba en otra parte _

_Akane: /A quien quiero engañar aun lo amo..pero el ama a ukio.../ (baja la cabeza)_

_Profesor:Señorita akane quiere leer la siguiente parte por favor _

_Akane:/DIABLOS no se en donde van/ (ve a Ryo quien le muestra en donde ivan (susurro) gracias Ryo.._

_Ryo:De nada akane (susurro)_

_Ranma solo al ver que akane pedia ayuda a Ryo y no a el se siente enojado _

_Ranma:/le pide ayuda a el y no a mi...bueno estaba durmiendo pero.../_

_Asi transcurrieron las clases normalmente Akane salio rapido del salon perseguida por Ranma _

* * *

_Akane:/Porque me sigue?...Dejame ranma/_

_Ranma:/Adonde piensa ir?/_

_asi estuieron un rato akane aceleraba el paso pero ranma siempre estaba alli atras de ella mirandola lo que hacia que akane se sintiera nerviosa cuando akane llego a un callejon _

_Akane:QUIERES PARAR DE SEGUIRME!_

_Ranma:...(molesto)_

_Akane:QUES ES LO QUE QUIERES DEJAME DE SEGUIRME PARECES UN ACOSADOR!_

_Ranma:YO NO SOY NINGÚN ACOSADOR (Acercandose)_

_Akane:COMO QUE NO ME AS SEGUIDO DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD _

_Ranma:Yo..pues.._

_Akane:ME PUEDES DEJAR TRANQUILA_

_Ranma:ASI QUE QUIERES ESTAR SOLA eeee...PERO NO TE INPORTARIA SI ESTUVIERAS A SOLAS CON RYO NO?_

_Akane:ESO NO TE INPORTA!_

_Ranma se acerco a akane dejandola acorralada en la pared Akane estaba confundida,nerviosa y enojada_

_Akane:QUE ASES PERVERTIDO QUITATE O..._

_Ranma:O QUE...sabes que estas indefensa en estos momentos_

_Akane:pues yo..._

_Ranma:Bueno akane tengo algo que contarte_

_Akane:que cosa?_

_Ranma:Mira Ukio y Yo..._

_Akane:__(voltea hacia otro lado) /no me lo digas ranma por favor..no quiero escuchar que la amas... / _

___Ranma:Nosotros somos..._

___Akane:NO LO DIGAS! (empuja a Ranma) no tienes que restregarme en la cara que estan juntos que la...(baja la cabeza) amas a ella...(susurro)..por favor..._

___Ranma:Akane escuchame...A ukio la quiero pero..._

___Akane:/lo sabia/basta ranma por favor no me agas esto..._

___Ranma:Akane solo escuchame!_

___Akane:Ranma no tienes que explicarme nada... se me hace tarde asi que por favor dejame pasar_

___Ranma:Tarde para que? _

___Akane:Tengo que ir a ver a Ryo tenemos t.../Tal vez no sea cierto pero almenos me lo quitare de encima...Perdoname Ryo / _

___Ranma:(celoso) AAA con que vas a verlo tienen un cita o algo por el estilo_

___Akane:Eso no te incumbe tu tienes a...ukio...ademas Ryo es atento,amable conmigo el puede conquistar a cualquier chica y yo no soy la ecepcion _

___Ranma al escuchar que ryo podria conquistarla lo mataba de furia y enojo cosa que no media lo que salia de su boca_

___Ranma:Tienes razon yo tengo a Ukio que es mas bonita atenta cariñosa y buena cosinera no como tu que eres una marimacho y pecho plano...me alegro de avernos separado..._

___Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e intento decir que era una mentira pero akane no se lo permitió._

___Ranma:Akane yo..._

___Akane al escuchar eso no puedo mas y le salieron las lagrimas empujo a Ranma y le pego una cachetada que dejo en Shok a Ranma_

___Akane:VETE CON ELLA...S..SI..ELLAS ES LA QUE TE HACE F..FELIZ... PERDÓN POR NUNCA AVER ALCANZADO TUS EXPECTATIVAS..._

___Ranma:Espera akane_

___Akane:RANMA TE ODIO...(se va corriendo)_

___Ranma:/PORQUE SIEMPRE LA TENGO QUE ESTROPEAR TODO.../_

___Akane corria con las lagrimas en sus mejillas no sabia donde iba solo queria salir alejarse lo mas lejos de ranma_

___Akane:/como puedo se tan tonta.../ (choca con alguien) perdon yo..._

___Voz:Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos asi akane _

___Akane:Ryo? (se quita las lagritas de los ojos)_

___Ryo:Akane estas bien?_

___Akane:(sin verlo) si estoy bien_

___Ryo:(levantando el menton de akane) mirame akane...estuviste llorando?_

___Akane no podia mas y se tiro a los brazos de Ryo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Ryo llorando queria desaogarse quitarse esa tristeza que la atormentaba _

___Ryo:Ya..ya akane esta todo bien...no dejare que nada malo te pase (acariciando su cabeza)_

___Akane:Gracias _

___akane estaba en los brazos de Ryo pero no se dieron cuanta que alguien los obsevava detras de unos arboles con enojo y celos _

___Ranma:/con que me la quieres quitar...lo siento pero...akane **no dejare que te alejes de mi lado**...ni el ni nadie lo ara/_

* * *

**_PERDON PERDON Y MAS PERDON SE QUE ACE UNOS DIAS QUE NO SUBO PERO ESQUE TENIA MUCHOS EXAMENES Y TRABAJOS POR LO QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO DE SUVIR _**

**_Ranma:y yo que crey que no subirias mas ¬_¬_**

**_Yo:Como osas a decirme eso me ofendes_**

**_Akane:Tranquila ranma no sabe lo que dice _**

**_yo:lo se por eso me vengare jajajajaj_**

**_Ranma:no te vasta con lo que estoy pasando haora _**

**_Yo...mmmm...sinceramente no..ademas yo pregunte y todos concordaron en asearte sufrir jajajaj_**

**_Ranma:(Cantando) nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito..._**

**_Ryo:HOLA ^_^_**

**_Akane/Ranma:RYO!?_**

**_Yo:hola ryo _**

**_Ranma:QUE HACES AQUI?_**

**_Yo:Yo lo invite ^_^_**

**_Ranma:Porque?_**

**_Yo:No te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti ¬o¬_**

**_Akane:hola ryo como estas_**

**_Ryo:muy bien akane...me preguntaba si te gustaria ir a comer algo?_**

**_Ranma:NO pues_**

**_Akane:NO DECIDAS POR MI...me encantaria ryo _**

**_YO:YA DEJENSE DE SUS MOMENTOS bueno Ryo te invite para que te agas el honor de despedirte de nuestros amigos_**

**_Ryo:Bien...bueno esto quedo hasta aqui espero que les aya gustado y tranquilos todos que pasaran cosas muy interesantes bueno nos despedimos adios!_**

**_Akane:bueno nos vamos?_**

**_Ranma:YO TAMBIEN VOY_**

**_Yo:Bueno bye bye _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DULCES MENTIRAS**_

_**...**_

_**Capitulo 8 "El secreto de Ryo"**_

_En el cap anterior Ranma descubre que el y akane continuaban casados, Les agradece lo mas rápido a kasumi y Naviki por la noticia y se va a buscar a akane. Pero cuando al fin la logra verla puedo ver que estaba con Ryo provocándole celos y se fue al salón. Cuando tocan la campana de entrada aparecen akane junto a Ryo. Cuando empezó la clase akane no podía evitar voltear a ver a Ranma embelesada pero recuerda lo que paso y voltea hacia la pizarra pero sumergida en sus pensamientos .Ala hora de salida Akane salió Muy Rápido del salón Quería estar sola pensar un rato pero después de un rato se percata que Alguien la seguía por detrás akane voltea y ve a Ranma ,Akane se enoja y le pregunta por que la seguía pero cuando Ranma trato de explicarle Akane lo interrumpe usando a Ryo como escusa para poder marcharse Ranma se enoja y empieza a discutir con akane pero (como siempre -.-u) ranma dice palabras de mas ofendiéndola asiéndola sentir triste Akane sale corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos pero no se da cuenta hacia donde iba y choca con Ryo y el al ver a akane con lagrimas la lleva al parque y se sientan en una banca y akane le cuenta lo sucedido_

* * *

_Ryo:Con que eso paso…_

_Akane:Si…oye Ryo_

_Ryo:mmm?_

_Akane:Gracias _

_Ryo:No hay de que akane _

_Akane:Es extraño pero siempre que estoy triste estas hay _

_Ryo:Si debe ser el destino no crees?_

_Akane:jaja si Ryo eres un muy buen amigo_

_Ryo:…(susurrando)..amigo?...eso es lo único que soy para todas?_

_Akane:Decias algo Ryo?_

_Ryo:No nada akane jejejeje_

_Akane:(se para) Bueno me tengo que ir Ryo mi familia debe estar preocupados por mi…de nuevo gracias Ryo_

_Ryo:Ya te lo dije akane que lo hago con gusto /ya que tu sufres por lo que yo ya pase/ _

_Akane:Bueno adiós te veo mañana en la universidad Ryo (empieza a correr)_

_Ryo se paro de la banca empezó a caminar por el parque pero de pronto sintió una gotita de agua en la cara Ryo mira hacia el cielo y pudo ver que en pesaba a llover. Corrió y se refugio debajo de un Árbol le caían gotitas pequeñas se apoyo en el árbol y no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado _

_Ryo:(Suspiro)…Porque todas solo me pueden ver como un amigo acaso tan feo soy?.../no lo creo/ Por esa misma Razón no podía seguir a tu lado no podía seguir allí pensando que tu solo me verías como un simple amigo…. y yo te amaba….me fui ase cuanto? Cuatro meses? Cinco quizás? Ya no importan llegue a Nerima pensando olvidarte cuando conocí a akane pude ver en sus ojos lo misma tristeza que yo tenia antes por lo que decidí intentar amar a akane ella es tan tierna ,linda y también tiene su carácter rudo y es orgullosa pero no todos somos perfectos cuando Akane me conto lo que sucedía con su "Esposo" lo descubrí…ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo creí que si la ayudaba y estaba con ella podría olvidarme de ti…suena egoísta. Pero no funciono no la podía ver mas que una amiga…como estarás tu? Me recuerdas? Porque yo si te apareces en mis sueños pero ahora solo puedo velar por tu felicidad aunque no sea conmigo…(agacha la cabeza) No sabes como me gustaría poderte olvidar…Ayame…._

**_FLACK BACK.-_**

* * *

_Un día en Osaka dos chicos corrían directo hacia la universidad Ryo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes cuerpo atlético y bien formado a su lado corría una chica de cabello Castaño largo hasta la cintura de ojos violeta (se me ocurrió después de una peli w)_

_Ryo:Te dije que te levantaras temprano_

_Ayame:Perdon por querer estar aseada _

_Ryo:No te estoy reclamando eso _

_Ayame:Si lo haces_

_Ryo:(suspiro) No inporta_

_Ayame:Perdon…por mi culpa.. (parando y agachando la cebeza)_

_Ryo:NO tranquila no inporta _

_Ayame:Pero…._

_Ryo:Pero nada así que no llores_

_Ayame:Yo no iba a llorar en tus sueños (girando la cabeza avergonzada)_

_Ryo:(le toma el mentón)Mírame…_

_Ayame:(sonroja)Ryo…._

_Ryo poco a poco se acercó al rostro de ayame y le dio un beso corto pero para ellos era largo y hermoso_

_Ryo:Bueno no vamos?_

_Ayame:Si! (sonríe)_

_Ryo y Ayame corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron ya que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que cerraran las puertas de la universidad y Ryo tenia un campeonato de Judo al llegar entraron y se dirigieron al gimnasio allí los esperaban sus amigos y familiares y claro lo retadores_

_Ryo:Llegamos a tiempo_

_Ayame:Si (cansada)_

_Ryo:Estas bien?_

_Ayame: Oye yo también soy fuerte no soy una niña pequeña que se cansa tan rápido_

_Ryo:Lo se,lo se no me lo repitas _

_Ayame:es para que no se te olvide nunca (sonríe)_

_Ryo:Lo tendre en mente _

_ :Hijo Afín llegas _

_Ryo:Lo sinto padre pero es que pues…_

_ :Te estabas divirtiendo con Ayame (mirada picara) _

_Ryo:MAMA! No digas eso_

_ :Que tiene de malo son novios o es que mi hijo metio la pata de nuevo?_

_Ayame:No se preocupe seguimos juntos (se rie)_

_ :Y ustedes decían que no serian nada mas que amigos eee? _

_Ryo:Eso fue cuando teníamos solo 10 años _

_ :Cuano tenían 6 dijeron que se casarían (ambos chicos se sonrojan)_

_RyoPapa…ESO YA PASO_

_ :Bueno mejor ve allí y a lo mejor_

_Ryo:Eso are _

_Ryo se puso enfrente del gimnasio para preparase en su primer encuentro Ayame se fue a vestir ya que ella también participaba en el campeonato. Ryo paso ganando los encuentros llego a las semifinales solo tenia que ganar contra el ultimo y ganaría_

_Ayame:(abraza a Ryo y lo besa) Bien echo Ryo _

_Ryo:(sonrojo) si gracias ayame tu también_

_Voz:Vall,Valla,Valla miren que tenemos aquí a Ryo y a mi hermosa Ayame_

_Ryo:Shiro! _

_Shiro:si a quien esperabas tonto (mira a ayame) hola mi hermosa ayame_

_Ayame:(ceño fruncido) hola Shiro…_

_Shiro:como siempre tan ruda_

_Shiro se acerca a ayame y le toma la mano y la besa provocando un sonrojo en ayame, Ryo se interpuso y lo empujo lejos de ayame _

_Ryo:Mantente alejado de MI novia_

_Shiro:(ceño fruncido) RYO TE RETO A UN DUELO SI YO GANO AYAME SERA MIA Y SI TU GANAS ME ALEJARE DE USTEDES PARA SIEMPRE_

_Ayame:ESPERA YO NO SOY NINGUN OBJETO_

_Ryo:ACEPTO_

_Ayame al ser ignorada por lo dos chicos se va enfadada del gimnasio pensando en como esos chicos la veían como si ella fuera un objeto _

_Ayame:/Yo soy la que decide con quien me voy o no….que se cren/_

_Despues de un rato empezó la ultima ronda Shiro y Ryo se pararon en el centro se pusieron en posiciones para atacar cuando le gritaron ENPIESEN Shiro corrió hacia Ryo pero el lo esquivo lo empezaron a pelear intentando hacer caer al otro pero no podían después de un rato Ryo se canso y se las ingenio para poder acercarse y tomar el brazo de Shiro y tumbándolo contra el suelo Alli estaba el nuevo campeón_

_Arbitro:(sopla el silbato) AQUÍ DA EL FINAL DE LA PELEA ENTE EL JOVEN RYO ATSHUSHI Y EL JOVEN SHIRO AKASAGAMI LE DAMOS UN FUERTE APLAUSO AL BESEDOR RYO ATSHUSHI!_

_Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo fuertemente los amigo, familiares y por supuesto ayame se acercaron a Ryo para felicitarlo . shiro solo lo observaba en el piso furioso_

_Ayame:RYO FELICIDADES (lo abraza)_

_Ryo:Gracias ayame (sonríe) gracias a todos _

_ :BIEN ECHO HIJO _

_ :Felicidades hijo_

_Ryo:Gracias _

_ :QUE LES PARECE SI NOS VAMOS A CELEBRAR_

_Todos:SI!_

_Todos empezaron a celebrar felices Ryo con Ayame que hablaban, reían felices Ryo recibia los "regalos" de ayame y ella se encargaba de entregárselos _

_Ayame:Te amo Ryo no sabes lo feliz que me ases al principio no lo podía creer Yo enamorada de mi mejor amigo pero en el fondo siempre supe que te amaba con todo mi corazon_

_Ryo:Yo también te amo Ayame tu también me haces el hombre mas feliz y créeme que para mi también fue inesperado enamorarme de mi mejor amiga con la que pasaba peleando pero al igual que tu siempre te ame y lo seguiré haciendo (se vuelven a besar)_

_pero no era todo felicidad fuera había un chico que se moría de furia y celos pero tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro saco su celular y marco al numero de…_

_Ayame:(suena su celular) espera Ryo…(contesta) hola?_

_Ryo:/quien interrumpe en estos momento?/_

_(De repente ayame se levantada su asiento con la cabeza agachada )_

_Ryo:A donde vas ayame?_

_Ayame:(lo mira con una sonrisa fingida) Voy a llamar a mi madre ya vuelvo_

_Ryo:Esta bien _

_Ayame empieza a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Ryo hablaba con sus amigos pero no se dio cuenta que las horas pasaban y no aparecía Ayame _

_Ryo:/Hace mucho rato que no viene/ se abra ido /pero porque? No me espero?/ (se levanta)_

_ :Hijo a donde vas?_

_Ryo:Ya vuelvo (camina hacia la salida)_

_Ryo llama a la casa de ayame pero le dicen que ella no a llegado el se las ingenio para mentirles colgó y en peso a correr preocupado por ayame la busco en todos los lugares que se le ocurría cuando se estaba a punto de dar por vencido se le ocurrió otro lugar en el que ayame pudiera estar el parque donde se conocieron por primera vez tomo un taxi y se dirigió hacia allá cuando llego le pago al taxista y se bajo rápido cuando entro al parque la busco con la mirada pero nada entro mas y se impacto por lo que vio su novia la chica que tanto amaba con locura desde los 10 años se estaba besando con su rival shiro _

_Ryo:AYAME!_

_Ayame se separo poco a poco de shiro pero sin despegarse de el ella lo miraba tranquila sin preocupaciones con los ojos opacos ya no tenían su brillo de siempre en cambio shiro estaba sonriente_

_Shiro:OO que sorpresa _

_Ryo:QUE HACES CON AYAME! (Enojado)_

_Ayame:Que crees tu besando a shiro _

_Ryo:Q..que../no..no puede/_

_Shiro:Ayame me ama a mi no a ti cierto ayame? (la mira)_

_Ayame:…..(no dijo nada)_

_Ryo:Ayame…si lo amabas a el porque estabas conmigo_

_Ayame: Porque yo…No se_

_Shiro:/diablos/ Ayame me basas?_

_Ayame:si….(se pone en puntillas y lo besa)_

_Ryo no se lo creía ayame su amiga su novia la que estaba junto a el en los buenos y malos momentos lo engañaba solo podía sentir Ira, tristeza, celos, confusión _

_Ryo:Asi que lo amas ee? Jejeje (baja la cabeza) no me puedo creerlo ayame…tu….tu no eres así porque? _

_Ayame:Porque yo…..no te quiero_

_Shiro:Ella quiere estar conmigo…bueno nos vamos amor?_

_Ayame:Si _

_Ryo:Ayame…(se arrodilla) No me lo creo esto no pude ser es solo un sueño NO una pesadilla..no lo acepto….no lo aceto..NO lo acepto… AYAMEEEE!_

**_FIN DEL BLACK BACK-_**

* * *

_Ryo:Que gracioso aun lo recuerdo con lujo de detalle…. desde ese momento no te vi mas pasaron las semanas y no te vi ¿porque? No lo entiendo faltabas a las universidad…ayame que estarás haciendo ahora?...(frunciendo el ceño) Con el idiota de shiro ¿no?...quiero odiarte pero no puedo …. no puedo odiar a la única que e amado con locura _

_Ryo sin darse cuenta una lágrima se le escapo de los ojos. la lluvia ya había acabado sus lagrimas que corrían en sus mejillas pero no le importaba el ya no aguantaba mas quería llorar gritar pero tenia su orgullo que se lo impedía pero no le prohibía derramar lagrimas con pasos lentos caminaba directo hacia su apartamento._

* * *

**_PRIMERO QUE TODO ME DISCULPO POR NO A VER SUBIDO UN CAP ES QUE ESTABA SIN IDEAS JEJEJE Y TAMBIÉN HACIA EL OTRO FANFIC BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP _**

**_Yo:POBRE RYOO TT_TT (lagrimas)_**

**_Shampoo:(lagrimas) podre del chico _**

**_Ranma:NO exageren /pobre chico/_**

**_Yo:TONTO como puedes ser insensible _**

**_Ranma:Yo no soy insencible_**

**_Shampoo:Si airen ser malo con el chico _**

**_Yo:Ademas como estarias tu si akane te hiriera eso? ¬o¬_**

**_Ranma:/obviamente que dolería/_**

**_Yo:Bueno dejando eso de lado que haces aqui shampoo_**

**_Shampoo:Yo vena a ver a Airen_**

**_Ranma:No me digas ¬_¬_**

**_Yo:Jajajajaj BUENO ESTE A SIDO EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO SUS OPINIONES Y SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS ME LAS DICEN ^w^ ME DESPIDO BYE BYE _**


	10. Chapter 10

**DULCES MENTIRAS**

**…**

**Capitulo 9 "La verdad"**

En el capitulo anterior vimos el secreto de Ryo lo que vivio y lo que tuvo que pasar pero no vimos lo que paso con akane cuando volvió a la casa ahora esta en La cama aconstada tratando de acerce la idea de lo que pocos minutos sucedia sus lagrimas caian de sus ojos cafes

Akane:Como…como puede ser…¿es que no puedo confiar en nadie? (entre sollozos)

* * *

**FLACK BACK-**

Akane corria con una sonrisa en su rostro avia olvidado lo que sucedió antes de encontrarse con Ryo

Akane:/Que lindo es Ryo es amable, compresivo y sabe escuchar/

Corrio hasta que llego a la puerta de su casa entro feliz abrió la puerta saludo a todos (ecepto a Ranma claro -o-) se sento en su asiento al lado de Ranma

Naviki: Porque estas tan sonriente hermanita paso algo bueno? (Mirando a Ranma)

Akane:Si! Es lindo saber que tienes amigos que te escuchan y te ayudan ^w^

Ranma:(enojado) /Sera por Ryo no? El es su amiguito que la "ayuda"/

Soun:Akane hija no me digas que estas engañando a tu esposo?

Akane:Que? Es que no lo saben? O_o?

:Saber que Akane?

Akane:Que Ranma y yo…

Naviki:Que están de lo mas felies juntos jajajaja

Naviki miro a akane con mirada: ¡No saben nada! Akane solo se puso a reir nerviosa

Akane:/porque no le an dicho?/ (mira a Ranma que comia tranquilamente) /Claro el de lo mas tranquilo comiendo/

Ranma:/Se me olvidava que ellos no saben nada pero../ Oye naviki puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Naviki:Si

* * *

Ranma se para y se va a patio trasero es seguida de Naviki que caminaba lentamente

Naviki:Pasa algo malo Ranma?

Ranma:Naviki yo…

Naviki:No me dira que me amas o ¿si? (sonriendo picara)

Ranma:NO!

Naviki:Bueno entonces para que seria?

Ranma:Es que yo no le he dicho a akane que continuámos casados….

Naviki:QUE? PORQUE NO SE LO AS DICHO? AKANE MERECE SABER LA VERDAD…

Ranma:Es que no avia tiempo y yo…

Voz:Saber que Naviki?

Ranma y naviki se asustaron voltearon y vieron a Akane que los miraba con los brazos cruzados con la ceja arqueada

Akane: respondan que tengo que saber? No me digas que engañas a Ukio con Naviki porque eso seria una broma no?

Ran/Navi:NO COMO CRES QUE SALDRIA CON ALGUIEN COMO EL/ELLA

Naviki:YO NO salgo con pobretones como ranma

Ranma:Si…espera…OYE!

Naviki:Lo siento pero es verdad

Akane:Entonces que?

Naviki:pues…(mira a Ranma)

Ranma:Nada de nada escuchaste mal Yo y naviki no hablábamos de ti

Akane:(Ceño fruncido)Bueno…Oye naviki porque no le as contado a papa y al tio genma que Ranma y yo **Terminamos**?

Naviki:porque…

Vos:escucha akane ase 3 meses tu y Ranma se casaron y de repente se divorcian no cres que seria algo muy duro para papa y el Tio genma?

Akane:Kasumi

Kasumi:Hermanita ellos esperaban unir sus escuelas ase mucho para cuando al fin se unieron se separaran tan rápido

Akane:Pero…esta bien entonces me dices que Ranma y yo tenemos que fingir que continuamos casados?

Naviki:Akane…Tu no actuaras que continuas casada con el (seria)

Akane:Entonces? /Tengo un mal presentimento/ que pasa?

Kasumi:Mira akane tu y ranma…

Ranma:Mira Akane Tu y yo…Continuamos casados

Akane se sorprendio no articulaba palabra alguna le callo todo rápido

Akane:Como?..pero si tu y yo firmamos..

Naviki:esos papeles eran falsos akane

Akane:osea que en realidad yo solo firme papeles falsos?

Naviki:Si! (aburrida)

Kasumi:NAVIKI! Mira akane pensamos que tu y Ranma arian las pases y no firmarían por lo que yo y naviki optamos por pasarles papeles falsos

Akane:Como pudieron acerme eso SOY SU HERMANA COMO PUEDEN JUGAR ASI CONMIGO (enojada)

Naviki:Akane mira los papeles de divorcio no salen asi de rápido y mas encima YO NO los iva a pagar con los caros que son..

Akane:Por dinero..por dinero dices…COMO PUDIERON ASERME ESTO!

Kasumi:Akane pensábamos que arian las pases…

Akane:PENSARON MAL

Ranma:Akane…

Akane:NO ME DIGAS NADA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE

* * *

Akande sale corriendo de allí y corre a su "habitación" sube las escaleras pero cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto esta estaba como antes vacia sin nada adentro asustada y tembrorosa fue a la habitación que conpartia con Ranma y allí estaba todo tal cual la cama matrimonial el mueble sus cosas de antes akane cierra la puerta con llave y se tira a la cama matrimonial

Akane: Porque les gusta jugar conmigo? Que hise para que me hisieran esto?

* * *

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK-**

Akane: Como…como puede ser…¿es que no puedo confiar en nadie? (entre sollozos)

Akane enpiesa a llorar aogando sus gritos en la almuada hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida pero ella no noto que alguien la vigilaba desde un árbol

Ranma: Akane… Perdoname

* * *

**EN LA TARDE AKANE PDV:**

Enpese a despertar me dolia la cabeza mucho para mi gusto lentamente me incorpore de la cama y me fui aber a un espejo tenia ojeras grandes se notaba que avia llorado mire a hora en eran las 6:59

-Que temprano- Dije me dirigi a la puerta y la abri despacio para no despertar a nadie y fui inmediatamente al baño quería bañarme quitarme este peso de encima, Me acerque a la bañera para llenarla de agua caliente Cuando ya estaba lista me metí pero sin darme cuenta esto provoco que vinieran recuerdos de la noche anterior

Mi familia Kasumi, Naviki mis hermanas me engañaron confié en ellas, Honestamente me lo esperaba de Naviki pero de kasumi?

Kasumi mi hermana mayor la persona que veía como una segunda madre la mas tierna de todas nosotras… me mintió

Naviki La más lista y muy buena negociante, es estafadora, pero aun así la quiero a pesar que me a metido en muchos problemas la verdad es que me esperaba que hiciera esto pero tenia la ligera ilusión que no haría nada pero me equivoque.

Al terminar mi baño voy de nuevo al cuarto para vestirme con un simple vestido de. Salgo y balo las escaleras y voy a la cocina no creo que kasumi se allá despertado tan temprano así que bajo las escaleras sin preocupaciones pero veo que cometí otro error… Allí estaba kasumi sentada parecía que me estaba esperando

* * *

**_FIN DEL AKANE PDV:_**

Akane: Kasumi?

Kasumi: Akane podemos hablar

Akane: No tenemos nada de que hablar

Kasumi: Akane por favor

Akane: No les pareció poco a verse burlado de mi?

Kasumi: Akane..

Akane: Yo confié en ustedes

Kasumi: AKANE PODRIAS DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA!

Akane:(Voltea a ver a kasumi sorprendida) Kasumi…

Kasumi: Perdón Akane es que ya no aguante más

Akane: No importa (sin salir del su estado de impresión)

Kasumi: Podríamos hablar?

Akane: Esta bien

Kasumi: Salgamos a dar una vuelta

* * *

Akane y kasumi salieron a caminar por las calles de Nerima todo iba en silencio Akane miraba el piso y kasumi observaba a los arboles

Kasumi: Recuerdas cuando de pequeña después del instituto te iba a buscar?

Akane:(levantado la mirada) si..

Kasumi: De niña siempre fuiste energética, buena en los deportes y muy terca

Akane: (risa pequeña) si cuando no me daban lo que quería me quejaba o Asia berrinches

Kasumi: Si y ahora mírate Akane… Una mujer Bonita, fuerte, decidida por fuera pero por dentro solo muestras tristeza y odio

Akane: …

Kasumi y Akane llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca Akane seguía sin decir nada y kasumi decidió romper el silencio

Kasumi: Estas molesta?

Akane: Que crees

Kasumi: Sabes porque lo hicimos Akane?

Akane: Porque no confían en mi?

Kasumi: No Akane porque tu y Ranma siempre an peleado pero ustedes de alguna forma se reconciliaban

Akane: Pero esto es diferente Kasumi

Kasumi: No lo es Akane son igual que otra pareja que tiene problemas

Akane: Pero…

Kasumi: Lo viste no Akane?

Akane: Ver que?

Kasumi: Mira a esa pareja de jóvenes

Kasumi apunto a unos chicos de 19 años que discutían al parecer la chica le gritaba a su novio cosas como: "SI TE VI LE DIJISTE HERMOSA PERO EN CAMBIO YO SOLO SOY LINDA" y el chico obviamente avivaba mas las llamas diciendo: "ES CIERTO ES MAS HERMOSA QUE TU!"

Kasumi: Que ves Akane

Akane: Una pareja discutiendo por celos

Kasumi: Y que mas puedes ver

Akane se jijo bien y sintió que se veía a su misma discutiendo con Ranma cuando eran jóvenes

Akane: veo a un chico tonto que esta apunto de perder a esa chica

Kasumi: si Akane sigue mirando

Akane: No crees que estemos siendo metiches

Kasumi: Si pero de igual forma solo ve

Al siguiente momento la chica le da una bofetada al chico que quedo inmóvil es su lugar la chica estaba derramando lagrimas y le gritaba: " SABES TONTO…" Akane cada vez se sentía identificada con esa pelea

Kasumi: Akane quiero que veas el rostro del chico no pierdas las expresiones que tenga

Akane: Si

Akane volteo a ver al chic que quedo aun parado sin decir nada hasta que la chica volvió a gritar: "TERMINAMOS VETE CON ESA CHICA QUE TANTO ENCUENTRAS HERMOSA" Akane vio fijamente al chico que Grito: "TIENES RAZON TAL VEZ LO AGA" la chica volvió a gritar: "NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!…"y la chica se comenzó a alejar Akane vio de nuevo al chico que quedaba parado sin hacer nada mas que esconder sus ojos en su flequillo hasta que Akane vio mas y observo como al chico le caían una ligeras lagrimas y comenzaba a golpear el árbol

Akane: / Esta llorando?/

Akane se preocupo cuando observo que al chico le comenzaba a sangrar la mano estuvo dispuesta a pararse pero kasumi la detuvo y le pido que lo mirara Akane solo obedeció y continuo mirando

La chica que antes estaba salió corriendo a ver al chico que estaba con la mano ensangrentada el chico al verla correr hacia el se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas de los ojos la chica que ya estaba cerca le dijo:

* * *

Chica: Estas bien?

Chico: Que no me odiabas y no querías verme?

Chica: Callate

Chico: Sabia que volverías a mi

Chica: Deja de ser así… sabes kenta tiene razón… debí a verle dado una oportunidad

Chico:(celoso) A asi que ya estas buscando a otro

Chica: Claro que no tu eres el que busca a chicas mas hermosas que yo (llorando)

Chico:Emina…

Emina :PORQUE NO SOLO DICES QUE NO SIENTES NADA

Chico: porque estaría mintiendo

Emina:?

Chico se acerco a emina abrazándola ella intentaba quitárselo pero el chico se lo inpedia se notaba como el chico escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica y derramaba algunas lagrimas

Emina: Eishiro

Eishiro: Sabes las otras chicas son hermosas pero tu eres la mas linda

Emina: Lo se ya lo dijiste

Eichiro: Pero no solo eres linda, encantadora, inteligente pero las otras solo son eso hermosas nada mas además no pueso salir con nadie mas que no seas tu te amo

Emina: Yo también (se besan)

* * *

Akane vio todo el espectáculo que avían dado esos chicos pero sin darse cuenta una lagrima se escapo de su retro

Kasumi: Lo ves Akane todos tienen sus problemas no importa el grado siempre hay una salida para ello

Akane: Si

Kasumi: Akane ubiras visto el rostro de Ranma cuando supo que te perdía

Akane: A que te refieres

Kasumi: Ranma estaba muy triste nos conto todo lo que en verdad sentía hacia ti y ukio

Akane: Prefiero a ukio no?

Kasumi:(negó con la cabeza) Estaba confundido

Akane: Confundido?

Kasumi: Si.. estaba confundido con el sentimiento de querer a alguien y el sentimiento amar a una persona

Akane: A quien quiere?

Kasumi: A ukio

Akane: Y a quien ama?

Kasumi: A ti Akane

Akane: Es que no se kasumi…

Kasumi: Dale una oportunidad Akane… a pesar que por fuera digas que a Ranma no lo amas muy dentro de ti sabes que quieres darle una oportunidad

Akane: Pero y si me vuelvo a equivocar?

Kasumi: (negó con la cabeza) Akane no te obligare a perdonarlo pero si que lo consideres Akane o que al menos busques la manera para estar segura que Ranma te ama

Akane:….

Kasumi: Nos vamos? (Kasumi se levanta de la banca)

Akane: Adelántate yo iré después

Kasumi: Nos vemos en casa Akane

Akane: si

Después Akane vio como Kasumi desaparecía de su vista y comenzó a caminar por el parque pensando el lo que le avía dicho kasumi

Akane: Perdonarlo? /como puedo hacerlo como estar segura que Ranma me ama y no es mas que una…dulce mentira…mas que dice?/

Akane siguió preguntándoselo hasta que las palabras de kasumi le vinieron a la mente

* * *

**_FLACK BACK-_**

**_Kasumi: (negó con la cabeza) Akane no te obligare a perdonarlo pero si que lo consideres Akane o que al menos busques la manera para estar segura que Ranma te ama_**

**_FIN DEL FLACK BACK-_**

* * *

**_Akane: Buscar la manera para estar segura…(sonríe) ya lo se /prepárate para la prueba _**

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO ES POR HOY LO SIENTO DE VERAS NO E TENIDO TIEMPO Y NO SE ME A OCURRIDO NADA PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA NO PIENSEN QUE NO LOS CONTINUARE PORQUE SEGUIRE HASTA TERMINAR_**

**_Yo: AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR TTwTT_**

**_Ranma: Eso te pasa por sacar malas notas_**

**_Yo: Callate que tu no eres el mejor estudiante para que me digas esto ¬_¬_**

**_Ranma: JA,JA muy graciosa por lo menos kasumi esta ayudandome_**

**_Yo: Si ^w^_**

**_Ranma: Pero aun abra mas problemas no?_**

**_Yo: Que inteligente señor ranma_**

**_Ranma: Me inplican?_**

**_Yo: Oviamente_**

**_Ranma: Tanto me odias_**

**_Yo: No te odio solo quiero que veas lo que se siente estar en los zapatos de akane_**

**_Ranma: los estoy y no me gustan wuelen mal_**

**_Akane: ASI QUE HUELO MAL_**

**_Ranma: NO TU NO TUS PIES SI_**

**_Akane: QUE!_**

**_Ranma: Yo..no quise decir eso_**

**_Yo: Ranma_**

**_Ranma: SI?_**

**_Yo:corre_**

**_Ranma: A LA ORDEN (sale corriendo)_**

**_Akane: (Lo sigue) VUELVE A QUI SAOTOME!_**

**_Yo: NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PERDÓN EL RETRASO BYE BYE ^W^_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dulces mentiras**

**…**

**Capitulo 10 "Una pequeña ayuda al Corazón"**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Akane: Perdonarlo? /como puedo hacerlo como estar segura que Ranma me ama y no es más que una…dulce mentira…más que dice?/**

**Akane siguió preguntándoselo hasta que las palabras de kasumi le vinieron a la mente**

* * *

**_FLACK BACK-_**

**_Kasumi: (negó con la cabeza) Akane no te obligare a perdonarlo pero sí que lo consideres Akane o que al menos busques la manera para estar segura que Ranma te ama_**

* * *

**_FIN DEL FLACK BACK-_**

**Akane: Buscar la manera para estar segura… (Sonríe) ya lo sé /prepárate para la prueba Ranma/**

* * *

Akane caminaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la tira al piso algo molesta mira quien la avía tirado y vio un niño pequeño que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

Akane: Lo siento Pequeño te encuentras bien?

Niño: me duele mi rodilla (su rodilla tenía un pequeño rasguño)

El niño no aparentaba más de 7 años era de pelo negro y ojos cafés (N.A: No tengo mucha imaginación sobre los niños pequeños -_-UU)

Akane: Tranquilo ya paso (saca un curita del bolsillo y se pone en la rodilla) mejor? (sonriendo)

Niño: si, gracias Señorita

Akane: y tu madre?

Ryota: No se

Akane: Te perdiste?

Niño: yo no me perdí mi mama si se perdió por eso la estoy buscando

Akane: /jajá que tierno/ Te ayudo a buscarla?

Niño: Me ayudara?

Akane: si!

Niño: Entonces vamos! (sonríe)

Akane: Por cierto cómo te llamas?

Niño: Ryota y usted?

Akane: yo me llamo Akane (sonriéndole y tomando su mano)

Akane y Ryota caminaban por las calles, parques buscando a la mama que estaba "perdida"

Akane no se fijó que el niño se avía soltado de su mano corriendo hacia al parque pero este tenía que pasar cruzar por la calle el corrió pero no se percató que venía un auto a mucha velocidad

Akane al verlo corrió lo más que pudo pero estaba muy lejos, cerró los ojos cuando vio que el auto ya avía pasado se calló sentada en la será mientras cerraba los ojos

Voz: se encuentra bien Srta. Akane?

Akane:(mira hacia arriba) Ry…Ryota! (lo abraza)

Ryota: Que pasa se encuentra bien?

Akane: si me encuentro bien Pero como es que…

Ryota: sigo vivo?

Akane: si

Ryota: este señor me salvo (señalando atrás de él)

Akane miro hacia atrás y vio un chico de pelo negro amarrado a una trenza y ojos azules que la miraban preocupado

Akane: Ran...Ranma

Ranma: Akane te encuentras bien?

Akane: Si (Parándose)

Ryota: (tirando despacio el pantalón de Ranma) ustedes son novios?

Akane: N...No!

Ranma: (la mira enojado)

Ryota: no lo son?

Ranma: No lo somos porque nosotros Estamos casados

Ryota: Casados?

Ranma: si

Akane:(sonrojo) idiota no se lo digas a un niño

Akane se levanta y se quita las lágrimas con su brazo y con el otro toma la mano de Ryota y empieza a caminar ignorando a Ranma

Ranma: OE ESPERA AKANE!

Ryota: Sra. Akane su esposo la está llamando

Akane: Ignóralo

Ranma: Akane para de una buena vez! Necesito hablar contigo

Akane: No tenemos nada de qué hablar Saotome

Ranma: Si tenemos

Akane: Déjame en paz porque no te vas con una de tus prometidas o mejor vete con UKIO!

Ranma: (Ceño fruncido) NO VOY A IR CON ELLA

Ryota al escuchar que Ranma y Akane se gritaban se asustó y en peso a sollozar

Ryota: No...No pelen… (Sollozo)

Akane: No llores Ryota tranquilo

Ranma se acerca a Ryota y lo levanta y lo sienta sobre sus hombros

Akane: Eh?

Ranma: Ya Ryota /así lo llamo Akane no? Incluso se parece al nombre de ese cerdo/ No llores si?

Ryota: Si! (sonriendo)… ARRE CABALLITO! VAMOS AL PARQUE!

Ranma: /no me queda de otra/ bien…

Ranma con Ryota encima salió corriendo directo al parque mientras que Akane se quedaba mirándolos embobada

Veía como Ranma con el pequeño Niño jugando y por un momento pensó lo que hubiera pasado si ella y Ranma tenían un hijo pero al recordar en el embrollo que está metida se sintió confundida sobre lo que siente Ranma por ella. Por lo que solo bajo la cabeza pensativa y triste hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

Ryota: VENGA A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS!

Akane:(Camina hacia ellos) Pero tenemos que encontrar a tu Mama

Ryota: Pero yo quiero jugar un Rato… Vamos me deja?

Akane: Pero…

Ranma: Vamos Akane deja que Ryota se divierta un Rato no seas aguafiestas

Akane: No soy aguafiestas

Ryota: Vamos Sra. Akane quedémonos un rato siiii? (Mirándola con ojos de Cachorrito)

Akane: (suspira) Está bien descansaremos un rato pero solo un rato ok?

Ryota: SI! (Feliz)

Ryota se emocionó mucho y salió corriendo hacia Los juegos del parque tomando la mano de Ranma que solo lo seguía a rastras

Ryota: Sr. vamos a jugar jajaja

Ranma: No me llames Sr que me hace sentir viejo

Ryota: Entonces como lo llamo?

Ranma: Llámame Ranma

Ryota: si…Ranma (Sonríe)

Akane se sentó en unas bancas que avían en el parque mientras veía parejas de Novios o otras parejas junto a sus hijos

Akane: Me gustaría estar así junto a ti…/Ranma/ (Sonríe con tristeza)

Ranma se quedó mirando a Akane quien veía a las otras parejas con una sonrisa pero no era de una chica feliz sino de una chica triste y deseosa por lo que se sintió un poco mal

* * *

**Ranma PDV:**

Mire como Akane se quedaba viendo a esas parejas de enamorados que se abrazaban y otras parejas que estaban junto a sus hijos riendo felices por lo que me sentí mal por haber provocado todo esto pero no puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estropeado todo? ¿Estaría así con Akane? … pero fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara por lo que voy a solucionarlo

Ciento algo me jala de mis pantalones obligándome a salir de mis pensamientos

-Ranma quiero ir allí- me dijo emocionado Ryota quien apuntaba a las resbaladillas

-claro vamos- le dije para que Ryota dejara mis pantalones y me sujetaba de las manos y me llevara al juego

Vi un último vistazo hacia Akane quien nos miraba y se reía con un sonrojo en su cara no entendí su razón de risa hasta que vi que mis pantalones estaban "algo" bajos eso provoco que me sonrojara de vergüenza y me subí mas los pantalones mire si alguien más me había visto y me sentí aliviado al ver que solo Akane me había visto

De ahí solo me limite a mirar a Ryota quien ya se estaba subiendo a la resbaladilla

-SRA. AKANE VENGA CON NOSOTROS- le grito Ryota a Akane que solo le sonrió y se paró y se encamino hacia nosotros

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Akane

Solo me limite a mirarla caminar lentamente con esa sonrisa que me vuelve Loco. Cuando ya se avía acercado ella no me miro solo miraba a Ryota

Y así continuamos un Buen Rato jugando junto a Ryota en las diferente Resbaladilla, columpios quien yo tuve que empujar a Ryota y Akane quien ya estaba cansada pero no me importo mucho después de un rato quedamos exhaustos y nos sentamos en las bancas del parque me sentía muy Feliz de que almenos esta tarde la pasamos divirtiéndonos y olvidamos los problemas en los que estábamos metidos

Me vinieron otras preguntas en la mente mientras veía a Ryota en el Regazo de Akane quien solo acariciaba su cabello las mismas preguntas

¿Cómo se sentirá Tener un Hijo de Akane? Será así al pensarlo me sonroje y sonríe pensando a un Mini yo corriendo quien me gritaba _ PAPA_ me imagine a mí mismo entrenándolo haciéndolo fuerte igual que su padre, eso me llenaría de mucho orgullo aunque una mini Akane tampoco estaría mal pero igual me enojaría si se le acerca un pervertido y ella solo gritara _PAPA AYUDAME _pero si fuera como Akane como seria su carácter

Me rio un poco al pensar esto pero luego vuelvo a la realidad donde no todo es tan fácil todavía queda lo de ahora. Quiero recuperar a Akane y no pienso Rendirme hasta lograrlo

* * *

**FIN DEL RANMA PDV:**

Akane se quedaba mirando como Ranma Asia gestos de enfado luego sonreía con orgullo y luego se reía como si nada

Akane: Oye Ranma estas bien?

Ranma: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) a que decías Akane?

Akane: te pregunte si te encontrabas bien?

Ranma: Yo sí porque preguntas?

Akane: porque has estado haciendo gestos a cada minuto

Ranma: jajaja no pasa nada (se ríe nervioso)

Akane: No será que…

Ryota: Sra. Akane…

Akane: pasa algo Ryota?

Ryota: tengo

Akane: mmm porque no vamos a comprar unos helados?

Ryota: pero… yo no quiero molestarlos haciendo que compren cosas para mi

Akane: No inporta Ryota, además yo quiero comprarte un helado ¿me dejas?

Ryota: SI!

Ranma: Buenos a comprarlos

Ryota: (se para y toma la mano de Ranma y Akane)

Akane: Tranquilo Ryota (La gente que estaba allí los veía enternecidos como estaban ellos)

Murmuro: Mira esa pareja tan joven y ese pequeño no se ven tiernos?

Murmuro 2: sí que lindos se ven y mira cómo se llevan así con su Hijo

Akane junto a Ranma se sonrojan ante comentarios así sobre ellos y el pequeño Ryota quien no pescaba y solo miraba al heladero. Cuando estaban por llegar Ryota los suelta y se va corriendo mientras que Ranma y Akane caminan hasta que llegan

Heladero: que te gustaría comer pequeño?

Ryota: Quiero…quiero…. (Mirando los helados) QUIERO ESE HELADO DE MENTA

Heladero: Aquí tienes pequeño (le da el Helado) y tus padres no quieren un helado?

Ranma y Akane con ojos sorprendidos y sonrojados furiosamente

Akane: este niño….

Ranma: es…

Helado: no tienen que avergonzarse (se ríe) y que van a querer?

Akane:(suspirando) yo quiero uno de Chocolate

Ranma: y yo uno de Chocolate también

Heladero: A aquí tienen sus Helados (se los entrega)

Ran/aka: Gracias (le entregan el dinero)

Después de que el heladero les entrego los helados Ranma, Akane y Ryota se fueron a sentar en la bancas del Parque aun sonrojados por las miradas que la gente les daba

Ryota: Porque están Rojos?

Ranma: Es… es la calor (Volteándose)

Voz: Ranma… Akane…

Ranma y Akane al escuchar la voz se voltearon Rápidamente para encontrarse a…

Akane: … Ukio…

Ranma: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Parándose) /cuando al fin está todo bien con Akane/

Ukio: Hola Ran-chan yo te estaba buscando (Sonriendo)

Ranma: Porque me buscabas?

Ukio: Porque quería hablar contigo a _solas_

Akane:(Agacha la cabeza) ya veo… no quiero molestarlos así que mejor nos vamos (se para)

Ranma: Akane… yo…

Akane: Vamos Ryota tenemos que seguir buscando a Tu mama

Ryota: Pero… y Ranma?

Akane: Él tiene que Hablar a solas con ella

Ryota: está bien…

Akane pesco la mano de Ryota después agacho la cara y solo camino sin mirar a Ranma ni a Ukio solo se limitó a alejarse de ellos

* * *

**CON RANMA Y UKIO-**

Ranma: Que es lo que quieres decirme Ukio?

Ukio: …(Se tira y abraza por el cuello a Ranma y Empieza a recordar)

* * *

**FLACK BACK PENSAMIENTO DE UKIO PDV:-**

Hace solo tres días que Akane se entero lo mio con Ran-chan y también lo que me "aclaro" Ran-chan que no me amaba solo me veía como su hermana aún estoy triste y deprimida

Él no sabe que me duele que el me diga eso después de lo que pasamos juntos… se que en el fondo Ranma ama a Akane pero entonces ¿porque estuvo conmigo?

¿Y si solo lo dijo porque se sintió mal por Akane? Debería hablar con el mas tarde.

Cuando al fin cierro el U-chan e voy a caminar para despejarme y aclarar las cosas miro por donde voy y estoy cerca de un lugar donde los casados se divorcian por estar viendo otra cosa y no el camino choco con alguien

-Lo siento no vi por donde iba- le dije para luego mirar a la persona que empuje

-Ukio?- mire y era Naviki que tenía unos papeles en las manos

- Naviki que haces aquí? a- le pregunte pero solo me sonríe

- Si quieres saberlo dame 2500 yenes- me extiende la mano

- Y yo para que querría saberlo?- le digo

- No sabes de donde son estos papeles? O más dicho para quienes son estos- me mira y no puedo evitar curiosidad que pasa si esos papeles son de divorcio?

-los quiero ver Naviki-

- tu sabes lo que yo quiero- me vuelve a extender la mano

-aquí tienes- le entrego rápidamente el dinero y le arrebato las hojas son…

-papeles de divorcio- lo digo en un susurro pero al parecer Naviki me escucho

- si sabes de quien son no?- me pregunta

- RAN-CHAN- tiro los papeles y corro lo mas que puedo

Estoy feliz Ran-chan se divorciara de Akane y ahora él y yo estaremos juntos me apresuro lo mas que puedo para buscarlo para volver a sus brazos

* * *

**FIN DEL FALCK BACK Y EL UKIO PDV-**

Ranma: Ukio ya dime que quieres decirme?

Ukio: Ranma me lo hubieras dicho

Ranma: decirte que?

Ukio: No te agás el tonto sabes muy bien de que estoy Hablando (Sonriendo)

Ranma: Hablo enserio de que me Hablas

Ukio: Esta bien te lo dire…

* * *

**SIENTO MUCHICIMO A VERME DESAPARECIDO PERO ES QUE E TENIDO MUY POCA INSPIRACIÓN Y TAMBIÉN QUE ESTOY EN LA CASA DE MIS ABULITAS Y UNA DE ELLAS NO TIENE ELECTRICIDAD ASÍ QUE ME SIENTO EN LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA -_- AUNQUE NO ME QUEJO YA QUE ES DIVERTIDO...**

** BUENO Y LA OTRA ABUELITA SI TIENE ELECTRICIDAD PERO NO TIENE INTERNET ASÍ QUE CUANDO VIENE MI TÍA Y TRAE SU MÓDEM PUEDO METERME UN RATO... PERO LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LO QUE ****CONTINÚAN LEYENDO SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO w **

**LES DIRÉ QUE TAL VEZ UNA QUE OTRA VEZ ME DEMORARE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO... PERO NO DEJARE MIS HISTORIAS INCOMPLETAS LAS COMPLETARE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE... BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

**Yo: Al fin actualice**

**Ranma: Te demoraste demasiado ¬_¬ **

**Yo: jeje pero es que la inspiración no llego y pues...^_^UU**

**Ranma: mmm te creo ¬.¬ (sarcástico)**

**Akane: Ya déjala tranquila Ranma... al menos ya lo hizo **

**Yo: SIP**

**Akane: Pero que sera que UKIO le quiere decir a Ranma (Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido)**

**Ranma: Eso hay que verlo después no? (nervioso)**

**Yo: SIPI ^.^ **

**Ranma: No moriré cierto?**

**Yo: Nu se... ¬w¬**

**Akane:¬¬**

**Yo: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PERDON DE NUEVO POR LA DEMORA LOS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE...**

**Ran/Aka: DULCES MENTIRAS ¬.¬**

**Yo: bye bye ^_^UU **


	12. Chapter 12

**Dulces mentiras**

…

**Capítulo 11 "Una pequeña ayuda al Corazón" 2 parte**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

* * *

**FLACK BACK UKIO PDV: -**

**-Hace solo tres días que Akane se enteró lo mío con Ran-chan y también lo que me "aclaro" Ran-chan que no me amaba solo me veía como su hermana aún estoy triste y deprimida**

**Él no sabe que me duele que él me diga eso después de lo que pasamos juntos… sé que en el fondo Ranma ama a Akane pero entonces ¿porque estuvo conmigo? **

**¿Y si solo lo dijo porque se sintió mal por Akane? Debería hablar con el mas tarde.**

**Cuando al fin cierro el U-chan e voy a caminar para despejarme y aclarar las cosas miro por donde voy y estoy cerca de un lugar donde los casados se divorcian por estar viendo otra cosa y no el camino choco con alguien**

**-Lo siento no vi por donde iba- le dije para luego mirar a la persona que empuje**

**-Ukio?- mire y era Naviki que tenía unos papeles en las manos**

**- Naviki que haces aquí? a- le pregunte pero solo me sonríe**

**- Si quieres saberlo dame 2500 yenes- me extiende la mano**

**- Y yo para que querría saberlo?- le digo **

**- No sabes de donde son estos papeles? O más dicho para quienes son estos- me mira y no puedo evitar curiosidad que pasa si esos papeles son de divorcio?**

**-los quiero ver Naviki-**

**- tu sabes lo que yo quiero- me vuelve a extender la mano **

**-aquí tienes- le entrego rápidamente el dinero y le arrebato las hojas son… **

**-papeles de divorcio- lo digo en un susurro pero al parecer Naviki me escucho**

**- si sabes de quien son no?- me pregunta**

**- RAN-CHAN- tiro los papeles y corro lo más que puedo **

**Estoy feliz Ran-chan se divorciara de Akane y ahora él y yo estaremos juntos me apresuro lo más que puedo para buscarlo para volver a sus brazos**

**FIN DEL FALCK BACK Y EL UKIO PDV-**

* * *

Ranma: Ukio ya dime que quieres decirme?

Ukio: Ranma me lo hubieras dicho

Ranma: decirte que?

Ukio: No te agás el tonto sabes muy bien de que estoy Hablando (Sonriendo)

Ranma: Hablo enserio de que me Hablas

Ukio: Esta bien te lo dire…

Ranma:¿?

Ukio: De que tu Planeaste todo esto para darme una sorpresa

Ranma: Planear?... sorpresa?... Ukio de qué demonios me estás hablando?!

Ukio:(Se cuelga del cuello de Ranma para susurrarle en el Oído) De tu divorcio con Akane

Ranma: QUIEN TE LO DIJO!

Ukio: Quien crees tú?

Ranma: Naviki… (Ceño fruncido)

Ukio: pero…

Ranma: Ukio sobre eso… (Separándose)

Ukio: Ranma si te estabas divorciando con Akane me lo hubieras dicho en Vez de decirme todas esas cosas tan feas

Ranma: Ukio… (Agachando la mirada)

Ukio: Nos Hubiéramos ahorrado todo ese numerito que hiciste (Cerrando los ojos y sonriendo) Al Fin podremos estar Juntos…

Ranma: Ukio…

Ukio: Sin que la…_Torpe_ Akane se interponga entre nosotros

Ranma: Ukio… (Mirándola enfadado)

Ukio: Enserio que viste en ella? (cerrando los ojos)

Ranma: Ukio cállate… (Apretando los puños)

Ukio_: Enserio Ran-chan no sé qué le viste no es Bonita, No sabe cocinar, es poco delicada, o como tú le dices una Marimacho sin Atractivo jajaja (Aun con los ojos cerrados y riéndose)

Ranma ya no se contuvo más y se acercó a Ukio tomando sus hombros Fuertemente provocando que Ukio lo mirara con sorpresa

Ukio: Ran-chan?

Ranma: cállate… (Susurrando y Ocultando su Flequillo)

Ukio: (sin importarle lo que dijo Ranma) Pero si es Verdad Ran-chan, Akane es una Boba al creer que la amabas

Ranma: ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!

Ukio: Que pasa Ran-chan… (Mirándolo)

Ranma: ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE AKANE ESCUCHASTE!

Ukio: Pero Ran-chan… si… solo digo la verdad (con nerviosismo)

Ranma: Tal vez Akane no sea Buena cocinera… PERO ELLA SE ESFUERZA POR HACERLO BIEN

Ukio: Ran-chan…

Ranma: Akane no puede ser delicada cuando se trate de curar personas o entre otras cosas… PERO NO SE NIEGA A CURAR A ALGUIEN QUE ESTA HERIDO… y como te atreves a decir que No es Bonita y que es una marimacho sin atractivo… quizás lo diga pero siempre… Yo siempre… (Cerrando los ojos)YO SIEMPRE E CONSIDERADO A AKANE LA MAS HERMOSA DE TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE E VISTO EN MI VIDA DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE LA VI LA E CONSIDERADO HERMOSA… y si Akane es una marimacho pero **ES MI MARIMACHO**!

Ukio sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma se suelta de su agarre lo mira enojada y triste

Ukio: ESTAS MINTIENDO…

Ranma: No miento Ukio…

Ukio: si lo haces… (Agachando la mirada) NO MIENTAS RANMA!

Ranma: NO ESTOY MINTIENDO UKIO, YO LA AMO!

Ukio cierra más los ojos y deja libre las lágrimas que empiezan a caer por sus mejillas y cae al piso de rodillas

Ukio: Mientes… mientes… mientes… MIENTES…

Ranma se acerca a Ukio y se agacha a tomar sus hombros delicadamente

Ranma: Mírame Ukio…

Ukio: No quiero…

Ranma: Por favor Hazlo…

Ukio: No quiero… mirarte…

Ranma: Entiéndelo Ukio… Yo amo a Akane…

Ukio: No es cierto… (Mirando a Ranma) Dímelo Ranma… dime que esto es mentira… por favor

Ranma: Lo siento muchísimo Ukio pero… Yo solo amo a Akane

Ukio: Entonces porque… PORQUE ESTUVISTE CONMIGO! (Parándose de golpe)

Ranma: Porque… Porque Fui un Estúpido…

Ukio: Que…

Ranma: Pensé cosas que no son… PORQUE ESTABA ESTRESADO… con lo de la universidad lo del Dojo, Akane no estaba mucho tiempo conmigo por que se la pasaba estudiando pero tú si estabas allí pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ti avían cambiado… pero veo que me equivoque… mis sentimientos si cambiaron… a ti ya no te veía como una simple amiga…

Ukio: Entonces? (aun con lágrimas y un rayito de esperanza)

Ranma: Te veía… como un familiar querido una Hermana, una prima…pero confundí esos sentimientos con amor… pero por ese descuido… estoy perdiendo a la persona más importante de mi vida… (Agachando la mirada) no merezco tu perdón... fue mi culpa darte esperanzas pero aun así me disculpo contigo Ukio

Ukio: Entiendo… Adiós… (Se quita las lágrimas y se va corriendo)

Ranma: Ukio… (La mira) lo siento…

Ranma se paró y en peso a caminar se sentía pésimo culpable por la tristeza de su amiga hasta que un sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos… Ranma al mirar Ve que Akane es quien está sollozando y el Pequeño Ryota está tratando de consolarla… preocupado despacio se acerca donde esta Akane hasta que Ryota lo ve

Ryota: Ranma! La Srta. Akane…

Ranma: Akane que pasa?... te encuentras bien? Te duele algo? Que pasa…

Akane: (levantando la mirada) Ranma, Que haces aquí… y Ukio?

Ranma: Ella… ya se fue…

Akane:(se quita las lágrimas y toma las manos de Ryota)

Ryota: Se encuentra bien?

Akane: Si Ryota no te preocupes (sonriéndole)

Ranma:… /Sera mejor no preguntarle nada por ahora/

Akane: Busquemos a tu madre

Ryota: Si (sonriéndoles)

Así pasaron un rato buscando a la mama de Ryota Akane iba metida en sus pensamientos que Ranma solo se limitaba a seguirlos sin mirar adelante pero esto no salió desapercibido por Ryota quien los miro preocupados

Ryota: /que les pasa porque están tan callados hace rato estaban felices y desde que apareció esa mujer que están así mmmm / Srta. Akane podemos buscar a mama en el las atracciones de allí?

Akane: Pero si ya fuimos al parque

Ryota: si pero es que mi mama siempre me busca en los parques de atracciones /mentira pero así ellos se divertirán y no andarán con esas caras tan feas/

Akane: está bien

Akane, Ryota y Ranma se dirigieron al Parque de atracciones y empezaron a buscar A Ryota quien ya se había pensado un plan para Ranma y Akane se quedaran solos

Ryota: Miren… (Mostrándoles unos boletos)

Ranma: De donde los sacaste?

Ryota: eee mis padres tenían unos de sobra y me los dieron pero no los puedo usar así que se los regalo (entregando los boletos)

Ranma ve los boletos y descubre que son Para el Túnel de Amor se sonroja y Akane aprovecha para mirar cosa que provoca que también se sonroje

Ryota: Vamos vallan

Ranma: Pero…

Ryota: No pueden desperdiciar un regalo… vamos por favor úsenlos (mirándolos con cara de cachorrito)

Akane: (suspira) Está bien lo usaremos

Ryo/Ran: ENSERIO!?

Akane:… Si Ryota nos lo está dando Gratis no podemos desperdiciarlas así… así que vamos (desviando la mirada sonrojada) así que vamos…Ranma

Ranma: S…Si…

Akane: Ryota espéranos afuera no te vayas por ningún motivo ok?

Ryota: Si!

Así Ranma con Akane se fueron al juego que había muchas parejas por lo que tuvieron que esperar se miraban de reojo hasta que llego su turno y entraron donde los esperaba un carro que se movía lentamente Akane solo miraba lo que adentro y pedía en su mente salir ya de la atracción y Ranma también pero pronto se paró de golpe el carro.

Parlantes del juego: _POR DIFILCULTADES TECNICAS EMOS TENIDO QUE PARAR EL JUEGO POR LO QUE LES SUGERIMOS QUE PERMENESCAN EN SUS ASIENYOS MIENTRAS TANTO_

Akane y Ranma se maldijeron por su suerte por lo que solo se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Ranma decidió sacar el silencio

Ranma: Oye Akane yo… quería Hablar algo importante contigo…

Akane: Sobre qué cosa? (sin mirarlo)

Ranma: Sobre… "Nosotros"

Akane: Que nosotros? que yo recuerde no hay un "nosotros"

Ranma: Continuas casada conmigo Akane (molestándose)

Akane: Por desgracia tuya

Ranma: QUE!

Akane: No me vengas con esa cara sorprendida Ranma… sé que lo del casamiento te "ata" a mí y no puedes ser feliz con Ukio (voz quebrada)

Ranma: PE…

Ranma no pudo continuar ya que la atracción se en peso a mover de nuevo así que Ranma opto por callarse por ahora pero eso no significaba que la conversación avía terminado

Se quedaron así hasta que la atracción termino y salieron aun callados y buscaron a Ryota quien los esperaba sentado con un algodón de azúcar en la banca

Akane: Ryota de donde sacaste ese algodón de azuzar?

Ryota: tenía dinero en mi bolsillo y me compre uno (sonriendo)

Akane: Bueno vamos a seguir buscando que se ase tarde (sonriendo ligeramente)

Ryota: SI /parece que no aclararon nada/

De allí continuaron caminando buscando Ranma le contaba que el entrenaba artes marciales y Ryota lo miraba fascinado y escucho atento cada palabra mientras que Akane los seguía atrás

Después de un rato de Búsqueda se oyó un grito desesperado Ranma y Akane miraron y solo era un mujer correr hacia ellos

Ryota: MAMA! ( se tira en los brazo de su madre)

Mama de Ryota: RYOTA HIJO! (Lo abraza fuertemente) Donde has estado te he estado buscando toda la tarde me tenías preocupada

Ryota: Lo siento mami estaba mirando los juguetes que no me di cuenta de que no estabas pero, la Srta. Akane y Ranma me ayudaron a buscarte

Mama de Ryota: (Mirando a Ranma y Akane) Muchas Gracias de cuidar de mi hijo siento haberlos molestado

Akane: Tranquila señora no fue ningún problema (Sonriéndole)

Mama de Ryota: enserio Ustedes cuidaron a mi Hijo como podría pagarles?

Ranma: No señora además fue divertido pasar tiempo con Ryota

Mama de Ryota: De todos modos perdón las molestias, mejor nos vamos Ryota tu padre debe estar muy preocupado

Ryota: Esta bien pero déjame despedirme de ellos sí?

Mama de Ryota: Claro

Ryota se baja de los brazos de su madre para caminar hacia Ranma y Akane sujeto los pantalones de Ranma para que se agacharan a escucharlo

Ranma: Que pasa Ryota?

Ryota:(se acerca a Ranma y le susurra)… Recuperar…

Ranma: Recuperar?

Ryota: (se separa de Ranma para acercarse a Akane quien también se agacha para escucharlo)… Segunda oportunidad…

Akane: Segunda oportunidad?...

Ryota: (se separa de Akane para mirar a ambos) Son palabras claves

Mama de Ryota: Ryota ya vámonos!

Ryota: Nos vemos Sra. Akane, adiós Ranma gracias por todo… (Empieza a correr hacia su madre y los mira) SAYONARA

* * *

** ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LA TARDANZA PERO LO DE LA ESCUELA YA ENTIENDES ¿NO? BUENO E ESTADO CORTA DE IMAGINACIÓN TT_TT PERO AUN ASÍ CONTINUARE HASTA TERMINARLO 8(*-*)8**

**POR CIERTO**** SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTO LA ACTITUD QUE TUVO UKIO ME REFIERO CUANDO ESTUVO "****_DESESPERADA_****" POR QUE RANMA SE QUEDARA CON ELLA DE ESO LO SACO MI QUERIDA PRIMA QUE ME SUGUIRIO QUE PUSIERA A ALGUIEN ASÍ Y COMO ESTABA JUSTO CON UKIO PUES LE TOCO A ELLA JEJEJEJE **

**BUENO GRACIAS POR TODO LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DAN FUERZA Y ME ASEN MUY FELIZ. ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO **

**Yo: UFFFFFF me siento mejor -w- **

**Ranma: Porque?**

**Yo: Porque al fin pude subir el otro cap**

**Ranma: Si claro te castigaron por tu mala nota en ****matemática**

**Yo: La matemática es mi criptonita ... **

**Akane: jejeje**

**Yo: Bueno no soy fans de esa materia ¬¬... **

**Ranma: Bueno al menos ya no soy tan tonto en la historia**

**Akane: Si claro ¬¬**

**Ranma: Que me quieres decir con eso**

**Akane: Yo!? Nada yo también creo que eres Muy inteligente ¬¬**

**Ranma: mira quien lo dice, torpe**

**Akane: Torpe!? Yo no soy torpe Baka**

**Ranma: no si todo te sale perfecto como la cosina**

**Akane: estoy Mejorando!**

**Ranma: Si ya no es tan toxico solo te deja en la cama por una semana que gran progreso**

**Yo: chicos... ^_^Uu**

**Ranma: menos mal que no e hecho mas resistente o ya estaría muerto ajajajajaja**

**Akane: RANMA**...**(aura de batalla sacando su lindo mazo)**

**Ranma: Espera akane... **

**Akane: RANMA NO BAKA! **

**Ranma: (sale volando)**

**Yo: Bueno bye a todos los leo luego **


End file.
